Ardent
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: [Advent Children] Takes place right after Tifa is attacked by Loz in the Church but someone is a step too late...CloudxTifa Minor Spoilers [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter I

Fresh yellow petals glided through the air only to slowly descend against an unconscious brunette. Every muscle in her body tensed as she struggled to lift herself but the pain only elevated with each attempt. She gritted her teeth as she stared helplessly behind her thick lashes at the mysterious silver headed man who just destroyed the perfect peace in the church that was present a minute ago. It was funny. A minute ago, everything was fine. Marlene was standing beside her picking the bright yellow blossoms but now the little girl was no where to be found. She felt so pathetic that she couldn't even defend herself but more importantly, she couldn't defend a helpless child. That anger motivated her to seek revenge. She tried to stand again but only slumped back down into the nest of stained glass and wild flowers. The wooden floor creaked as her head collapsed on top of it once more. The leather clad man in front of her chuckled and grinned wolfishly, allowing his two canine like teeth to gleam in triumph.

No victory could have been sweeter than taking down Tifa Lockheart.

Well, except maybe for Cloud Strife.

With a final sneer, he disappeared through he broken doors of the old abandoned church. Tifa's heart skipped a beat as a young girl's scream echoed through the halls a few moments later. The cry was replaced by a loud engine steering to life.

Tifa muttered. She clenched her fist in rage knowing that the mysterious stranger had just left with Marlene. She felt so defeated, so alone...just like seven years ago. Sure she had the little orphanage kids and she would always be there for them but who was there for her? Her glossy wine tinted eyes sparkled with fresh tears as she uttered the name of someone who had fragmented her heart into pieces she could no longer piece together.

God she missed him so much. Why did she always have to be the one he abandoned? He left her in the past for seven years. When they were finally reunited, she thought there could finally be a bond between them; the same bond that she always felt with him but just something he never seemed to return because there was an obstacle in the way. There was always an obstacle but for the first time, it was not Shinra. No, it was an innocent and pure angel. It was Aeris Gainsborough. Even after her death, Cloud still remained attached to her. Maybe not in a physical sense but in a mental and emotional sense. He left the group after the world crisis was over and it has been two years since she had last seen him.

She choked back a soft cry but somehow the tears ran freely from her eyes. Maybe it was the dark and gloomy atmosphere outside the church or the pounding of the rain against the panes of glass that made her heart twist and writhe in agony. Emitting a soft sigh, she tossed her bruised head to the side where the position seemed to be more comfortable. Her pulse was racing and the throbbing pain would just not cease. Loud rings filled her ears. She wanted to scream, to end the alarming rings but nothing escaped her lips. The rings continued. For a moment, she could have sworn they were coming from a distant source but the double images and distortions filling her eyes only sent her back to the unconscious world and out of reach with the physical.

Unable to bear it anymore, her soft wine colored orbs fluttered shut. She welcomed the endless darkness but most importantly, she absorbed the brilliant sapphire irises staring back at her.

she whispered to no one in particular.

They were so bright, so beautiful. She raised her hand, allowing her long slender fingers to carefully reach for the illuminating blue light. A faint smile graced her tender lips as she received a response. His strong hazy arms reached across the back of her head to firmly support her. His touch was warm and loving, making sure it did not cross any of the injuries. She felt her slumped body rise as another arm encircled her delicate form. Was she dead? Was she in heaven? Was she being taken away into the embrace of the Lifestream where she would eventually return to the Planet? Something so smooth and gentle brushed across her forehead. It was softer than the feather of chocobo and lighter than the air itself.

Am...I dying...?No. You're not. A voice replied firmly with a hint of fear.

That voice. It sounded so close, yet so far. It sounded so familiar, yet so foreign. Who was it? The voice had such a healing effect. At that moment, Tifa felt all her vital organs functioning again. Her harsh jagged breathing became stable, her pulse returned to its normal pace, and she no longer felt so lethargic anymore. Her keen senses were being returned to her. Suddenly, her ears detected the sound of a flicker and the loud ringing were now drowned out into the peaceful tranquility. Even the rain ceased. What used to be the pouring downfall became tiny droplets of water cascading down the panels. Not a single sound was audible save for the low breathing which she couldn't tell if it was from herself or perhaps it was coming from another source of life.

Finally, she regained enough strength to somewhat open her eyes. Immediately she was blinded with Mako infused orbs that were filled with concern.

But...were they real or were they just an illusion that she was fooling herself into thinking that they were real? She was a master of illusions. After all, she had been living in one for almost all her life.

Is it...really you?Yeah...it's me. The blonde mercenary replied with shame and guilt hidden behind the words. He bowed his head in shame, allowing the long locks of spikes to roam wildly against the brunette's face. After one look into her eyes, he realized that nothing has changed about her even after the past two years except her hair was alot shorter than it used to be but her porcelain face still remained beautiful and perfect, just like he had remembered it to be. Every feature from her eye brows to her lips appeared to have been strategically strewn to fulfill any men's fantasies. Her rosy pursed lips parted slightly as if she was about to say something but suddenly, she looked away from him.

Cloud questioned, nudging her gently in his arms. His heartbeat quickened at the thought that she was going to collapse again.

She couldn't look at him. Every lonely night, she dreamt of being in his arms but when morning came, she had to create a shield around herself to keep her emotionally stable. It kept her from crying in front of the kids in the orphanage; it kept her strong so why should she let her guard down now? She would be fine on her own. She has been for the past two years. She didn't need him...did she?

Cloud was a bit taken back at her sudden coldness. Her words were always said with such ardent feelings but never so monotone and harsh with bitter resentment. Was that what she was feeling at the moment? Resentment against him? Yes, he could understand that and he couldn't blame her either for it. He deserved every bit of anger and hatred she had towards him.

Cloud? Do me a favor...Leave me and go find Marlene. She...was taken away.I know. I tried to call you but you weren't picking up...and when I got here, I saw that...man head off with her but then I saw you here...Why didn't you...follow them?...My impulse was telling me to follow them...but my heart was telling me to go to you. Tifa...I was so scared that you might have...you know.

_Where were you when I needed you the most? You left my side for the past two years, so why are you suddenly with me now? You should have just let me stay here and die...perhaps I would have been happier._

Exhaustion filled her eyes. All of a sudden, her eye lids became heavy and the darkness consumed her once more, but not before she uttered, You're late...

The mercenary placed another gentle kiss to her forehead. No words or actions could ever make up for what he had done to her. He abandoned her when she was vulnerable and needed him the most.

Tifa...I know. But...I swear I'll never be late again.

Author's Notes: My first AC fanfic. I just love the couple so much and everyday, I've been nagged by my unconcious to write something pertaining these two. Thank you for reading and maybe in the future, I will continue with AC fics.


	2. Chapter II

A small ray of sunshine peeked through the small window on the second floor of the Seventh Heaven. It was the first indication that it was morning. A sweet and warm aroma filled the small room with the light sounds of plates resonating against each other. The scent was strong, delicious, and powerful enough to wake her from her slumber.

Tifa shifted in her blanket of warmth to face the source that had awakened her. She opened one eye and immediately smiled at the sight. She extended her hand from her covers to pat the arm of her accompaniment. She tried to sit up but winced as a surge of pain ran throughout her back. Vague memories from the previous night whizzed through her head although she couldn't recall anything specific except for the fact that everything around her had spinned out of control.

Miss. Tifa...are you okay? A young meek voice asked.

Yeah, I'm all right Marlene... Giving the child a wide grin, she stroked her hair and retied the messy bow that was falling out of place. Content with how it turned out, she accepted the cup of tea from the saucer and took a sip. She wrinkled her nose. The liquid was mostly sugar and water; there were hardly any hints of herbs. The young girl waited patiently for her response like a chef preparing to hear the praise or criticism for his dishes.

It's perfect! She answered immediately. She saw a wave of relief wash over Marlene's face. Patting her head, she took another sip before placing the cup back on to the saucer. Thanks. How did you know I needed that?Mr. Cloud said that you might be hungry.Cloud? He's here?Yup! He never left your side. Marlene's statement shocked her. She never expected him to stay. Why would he anyway? He was just the same cold and aloof Cloud who was indifferent to other's emotions. She reached out her hand to affectionately pat the younger and tender one. The instant her fingers touched Marlene's, the young girl pulled away. Tifa shot her a confused frown but the girl only shook her head. When she reached out her hand again, her fingers slipped right through the tender flesh. What was going on? Why was Marlene's hand suddenly intangible? In a blink of an eye, the girl vanished into the air.

Someone was calling her. Was it Marlene? She tried closing her fingers around the child's hand again but something felt different. This hand was much larger and it was rough. It belonged to a man.

Her eyes shot open with ruby meeting sapphire orbs.

Tifa...you're finally awake... observed Cloud. Oh, I brought you some tea. He set the small cup and the saucer down on the small table beside the bed. I'm so glad that you're all right. You've been out for quite some time.Why are you still here? Her voice was sharp and somewhat bitter. She instantly retrieved her hand as if it had just been scorched and brought it close to her chest. The scent of the tea was alluring and even started to tickle her nostrils but she stubbornly turned her head to avoid both the liquid and Cloud.

Unfortunately, she missed the quick flash of pain across her leader's face.

Sighing, he got on his knees and knelt beside her. He reached out, wanting to touch her but pulled back,deciding against the action. Instead, he faltered a few words. Tifa, you know I'm here because I care about you and I couldn't just leave you by yourself after that fight!Yeah but you care about her more... she whispered ruefully. She could already feel her eyes stinging with tears.

Look...I'm okay now. You can go back to whatever you were so busy doing for the past two years. I can take care of myself. She felt her anger rising inside of her. Her voice intensified with resentment. She felt her previous bitter tone returning. Her head hurt and she was in no mood for an argument. Why couldn't he just go?

Look. I know you're upset with me but you should just take it easy right now. Here, drink this and rest up. He picked up the cup again and offered it to her. He was starting to lose patience as well. Why couldn't she just understand that he was trying to help her? He nudged her gently on the shoulders but didn't prepare himself for what occurred next.

Long raven strands whizzed across his vision and when they cleared, he found shattered glass sprawled all across the wooden floor. He shifted his attention from the floor to the woman next to him. Her brilliant wine colored orbs were burning passionately with anger. He could have sworn her lips tugged into a crude satisfied smile. She tossed the blankets away. She didn't need heat. The fuel of rage was already seeping throughout her body.

Do you really think a simple cup of tea can make up for everything Cloud? It would have been better if you hadn't shown up at all! She laughed scornfully to herself but soon the laugh dissolved into an incoherent mourn, almost as if she was singing a requiem. She curled her knees and brought it close to her chest. Not knowing what else to do, she tightly hugged herself and tasted the salty tears that now streamed freely down her cheeks.

Do you know what could have happened if I didn't show up? Do you? DO YOU? I'll tell you. You would have been lying there dead! That crazy man would have killed you! Annoyed at the situation, he lifted himself up and with heavy thuds, walked over to the window. He crushed his heels into a rather large piece of glass. In a way, the action relieved part of his own tension.

The entire room became silent within seconds save for the soft cries from Tifa and the occasional small grunts from the leader who now positioned himself in a way that concealed his profile within the dark shadows. The rain outside started pouring again but it provided no good distraction for him. Instead, with each drop rolling down the panes, he only thought of her. He forced himself to rivet his gaze to the city below but he couldn't control his reflex of craning his neck slightly to check on the woman. She was still in the fetal position, hurt and vulnerable. He wanted to run to her side and embrace her quivering body but he knew she would just slap him away.

He didn't blame her anger. In fact, he blamed himself. He was the cause of her misery. He never kept their promise. He was no hero. He was a failure.

Cloud rammed his fist firmly into the wall with his white knuckles digging into the concrete material. He had a sudden urge to just take the whole thing apart. His sapphire eyes burned with such ire, almost as if his gaze alone could burn down the harmless white solid. Although he has aged over the two years, his mind and heart were still torn into pieces. He was confused, probably worst off than when Sephiroth had him under his manipulations.

But why? Cloud couldn't come up with an answer to that. He spent two years living in solitude because of it.

You know, I spent alot of time fixing that wall. Try not to break it please?

The blonde immediately turned around. Her eyes gazed right into the depth of his soul. He felt his own lips curve into a small grin upon hearing her light hearted comment. Oh. Sorry about that. He pulled back his hand and retreated from the walls while wincing at the dent and ripples he caused.

Tifa shook her head and playfully sighed. The corner of her eyes were still red but the tears ceased as long slender fingers wiped away the last drops. She puffed the pillows behind her and then stretched her sore legs out, giving them space to relax instead of being under pressure. It's okay. I can easily fix it.Heh...you know, not many woman know how to do that.What are you implying Cloud Strife? She raised a single delicate brow.

Nothing. I should keep my mouth shut now.

Tifa couldn't help but release a tiny giggle. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stay mad at him for at least five minutes? She really missed the times when they used to joke around even if it were years ago. I...I had to learn. When I reopened this bar, the place was a wreck! Luckily, some nice people taught me. If the job got too complicated, I would just hang pictures to cover the spot. She pointed to some photos that were proudly displayed right next to the window.

Cloud walked to them and gently ran his fingers over the glossy sheets. Most of the pictures she had taken were with Marlene, Denzel, and some other kids from the orphanage. The remainder of the pictures were drawings done by the children. The one with a huge yellow mop of scribbles caught his attention. In the center of what appeared to be a face were two bright blue circles and below that was a shaped arc.

She noticed him staring at that particular drawing. Oh, that's you. It was done by the talented Marlene.Hmph, that doesn't look a thing like me.Yeah...well you were gone for so long that Marlene couldn't fully depict you, except for the trademark hair.

The guilt that he worked so hard to repress was starting to resurface across the icy barrier of his heart. Her words had pierced it. Another uncomfortable silence followed but this time, he was grateful that the rain outside was pounding. It was enough to drown out the incoherent string of curses he was muttering under his breath.

Author's Notes: Well, there's chapter II. I will continue on with this fic if I can come up with some more ideas. Of course that will depend on what Square is willing to release to us! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	3. Chapter III

The Seventh Heaven bar was silent save for the soft footsteps meeting the rather loud wooden floor every now and down. Somehow, the creakings provided a sort of comfort for Cloud in a strange way. He had some rhythm to focus on to prevent his thoughts from wandering back to her. After wiping the last set of dishes, he washed his hands and shook off the excess water dripping from his fingers. He walked to the other side of the counter and took a seat. He allowed his gaze to wander across the bar. He never took a really good look at it when he entered because his primary attention was on the female. Now that he had a chance to relax a bit, he tried to absorb in the little details and major efforts that Tifa had tried so hard to weave into the Seventh Heaven.

The bar wasn't much different from the old one except the old pinball machine was gone. They didn't need it anymore but Cloud wished it was still there. Who knew that little area could contain so much memories? A small smile brushed across his lips as he remembered the time he had to sleep right next to the brunette. Just being next to her presence brought him peace but it was unfortunate that Barret's snoring kept him awake all night. That was okay though. For that whole night, the only thing he did was watch over the tranquil female. Even though his mind was a mess at that time, the promise that he made to her years back was still fresh and because he would never break that promise he made, he watched over her like a hawk since that night on.

He tried his best to make sure that she was safe. Too bad he never saw the emotional side of her. He couldn't tell when she was hurt, jealous, angry, or depressed. Why? Maybe it was because his attention was also focused on Aeris. He had a duty to her too. He was suppose to be her bodyguard but in the end, he failed.  
After failing to protect her, the whole world around Cloud shattered. Everyday he was worried about failing Tifa. He didn't even have the courage to tell her that he left in the first place to seek forgiveness from the flower girl. Obtaining that forgiveness would be a way of repenting for his foolishness that costed the life of one of his closest friends.

No. Instead he left Tifa without a word and if she had been killed back there, it would be his fault. Cloud shuddered at the thought of Tifa lying dead in his arms. He still recalled her pale complexion as the color drained quickly from her face. He blinked hard in an effort to try to shove the image away. He should just be grateful that something like that didn't occur. He reminded himself that she was upstairs resting. She's fine now and she will be fine later on. Right now, he had to focus on finding Barret's little girl. If word got to him that Marlene had been kidnapped right under his nose, he was sure that Barret would most likely shove his grafted gun right into his face and he'll never see the light of day again. Also, he had to do this for Tifa. He knows Tifa adores the little girl and he did too. If he hadn't left them vulnerable in the first place, this would not have happened.

He was about to pull out his world map to search for the most probable location where Marlene was being held but his action was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Cloud frowned. There was a sign outside that said that the bar was closed so who could be on the other side? He remained at his seat hoping that the whoever was outside would go away if no response was won. However, the knocking only grew more urgent. Sighing, Cloud walked to the door and carefully opened it. The first sight he came in contact with were the striking red locks that was loosely tied in a ponytail of a young man dressed in a formal navy uniform. Behind him was a bald young man clad in a similar outfit with black shades over his eyes. The young mercenary shook his head in disbelief.

What the hell are you two doing here?I could say the same for you Strife. Haven't seen you around for two years. Where did you go? You went back to raise that dead girl? Reno smirked.

Cloud felt his anger boiling at his words. There was no way he was going to let them disrespect Aeris in her death. She was the very reason that this idiot in front of him was still breathing. Shut the hell up Reno. He grabbed the Turk roughly by the collars demanded an answer. What are you doing here? he repeated again.

Whoa, calm down Spike boy. With an equal amount of brute force, Reno slapped his arm away and fixed the wrinkled collar of his suit. He motioned for Rude to step up. The man stepped up beside him with his hands clasped behind his back. Cloud couldn't tell if it was just his gesture or if he was hiding something back there.

We're here to see Tifa.Like hell you are. Cloud grabbed the hilt of his blade, ready to unsheathe the weapon anytime.

Heh...looks like you haven't changed at all. Look, we just want to inform her of something that she will be very interested in. Hey Rude, maybe if you're lucky, she'll give ya something special in return for the info we're about to give her. He gave his friend a dirty wink but before he got a chance to burst out laughing, his jaw was met by Cloud's fist.

If you so touch her, I will make sure both of you will die... This time, Cloud fully unsheathed the buster sword. The threatening weapon laid casually by his side as his fierce Mako eyes glared with hatred at the two man in front of him.

Hey relax Strife. I'm only kidding...but seriously, we do have some news to inform Miss. Lockheart, replied Reno while gingerly touching the side of his mouth. He was relieved to see that there were no blood.

I don't care. Go back to ShinRa or whatever is left of it. I can see that you're still loyal to that company... Cloud observed by looking at the uniforms they were wearing. He was about to close the door on them when Reno's hand caught it tightly.

Oh you will be interested in what we have to say as well.Cut the crap and get to the point Reno.We know where Marlene is. He responded in shock. He ceased from closing the door in on the Turks. Instead, he just stood there motionless. How did he they know were Marlene was?

Reno grinned and widened the crack between them. He allowed himself to step into bar with Rude following closely behind. I thought you would interested in this little ordeal. The cocky flaming red headed man shoved the blonde roughly aside as he kicked the door closed behind him. Moving behind the counter of the bar, he poured himself a glass of strong liquor and offered a glass to his partner who simply shook his head to decline the drink. Reno shrugged and chugged down the liquid. Wow, this is some good stuff! You sure you don't want any? What about you Cloud?Man, you really need to get laid. You're so damn stiff.Where is Marlene? he responded coldly.

Reno waved a hand at Rude and at the gesture of his partner, he dropped what seems to be a black communication device on the table. The red head walked over to the small device and started fidgeting around with the buttons until he received a signal. Voices could barely be heard through the sharp statics but two coherent words caught their attention: Ancient City

Ancient City... Cloud whispered. He felt cold blood running through him at those words. Feeling numb, he gripped the side of the counter for support as his eyes unconsciously gazed off into the distance as memories of the flower girl came rushing back once more. Reno looked at him strangely and shrugged while Rude simply remained stoic in the shadows.

Uh yeah...the Ancient City. Guess who dropped this? We found that silver hair dude speeding off on some weird vehicle with Marlene. This must have fell out of his pocket... stated Reno. He finished the last bit of his drink before casually tossing it into the sink.

This doesn't make sense. What is this whole Ancient City thing about? Cloud asked. He took the device into his own hands and examined it closely, hoping to receive some answers other than those two haunting words but all he got were some static buzzing through the small machine.

I guess that's where they are headed... answered Rude.

That's my guess as well, agreed Reno.

Cloud handed the device back to Reno. None of this makes sense. Why would they bring a little girl to the Ancient Forest and who is this silver hair man anyway? More importantly, why are you trying to help us? We're AVALANCHE and you're Turks. We've been enemies since the beginning so why would you be showing this to us? Are you trying to set some trap for us?Hey, a lot has happened. ShinRa is gone and I guess you can call us roamers now. We thought that there would finally be peace after Meteor was destroyed but now it seems as if we got a new crisis at hand with this Geostigma and these mysterious Sephiroth look alikes.

Cloud watched them suspiciously from the corner of his eyes. Something was telling him that this was too good to be true. Just a few minutes ago, he was struggling with where to start the search for Marlene and now he found his answer. The problem was that he had no way of verifying if the former Turks were telling the truth. If they weren't, he could be leading himself and Tifa into more danger and he couldn't put Tifa in any more harm. So what's in it for you?Excuse me?Come on. We all know that you wouldn't give a damn unless there's something in it for you. Reno, spit it out.

Giving another one of his trademark smirk, he shrugged and pulled out his nightstick. The weapon easily balanced on his fingertips as he haphazardly twirled it around for entertainment. Well, if you must know...there has been news flooding all over the place about some mysterious man in some wheelchair. The thing is that we want to know who that person is.Yeah, I've heard about that too when I got to Midgar but why do you want to know about that person?We have reasons to believe that this person may have connections to ShinRa.

Cloud's Mako blue orbs widened. What? So you're saying that man in the wheelchair could be someone we all know like Hojo or Sephiroth?Probably. Not only that but we also want to know the connection between him and the silver hair men. Rude and I have been doing our own investigation and it turns out that there are three of them. So far, we only spotted one and that was the one who ran off with Marlene.That was the one who attacked Tifa. Reno frowned. How is she? he asked sympathetically. He had previously thought that Tifa was off somewhere neglecting the children but Cloud's statement definitely made more sense.

She's upstairs resting. I should go check on her soon.Why don't you do it now? You can fill her in on the good news along the way.Maybe...I should. He thought for awhile while peering up the stairs. There was silence. He wondered if he would be interrupting her sleep if they all barged in but he also knew that Tifa would want to be alerted with any news regarding Marlene as soon as possible. Fine, but just be quiet. He led the other two behind him up the stairs.

Hm...this is a cozy little place, commented Reno as he looked around. His grin returned as he caught the pictures pasted on the walls. Yup, that one sure looks like Strife! He couldn't help but suppress his laughter.

Cloud rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe someone as immature as Reno made it into Turks. More importantly, he couldn't believe that he was actually working with one of his past enemies. If Barret was here, Cloud realized that he would be rammed in the face with his gun twice. He approached the room and brought his knuckles to the door and gently knocked.

Tifa, you're up?Yes...you can come in.

Nodding, he opened the door and was shocked to find her dressed in her navy fighting dress rather than her pajamas. She finished pulling up her fighting gloves when she flashed Cloud a small smile. Her smile waned when she spotted the two men behind the door.

What are they doing here? she cried angrily with both hands on her hips. Cloud! What is it this? she demanded.

Tifa, let me explain. Cloud moved over to her and pulled her to the corner. Tifa never took her dark eyes off of the two Turks as she was being led to the corner.

Remember that man who attacked you? Well it seems those two picked up something he dropped. It was some radio device and the man on the other line said something about the Ancient City. Tifa whispered through her teeth. Are you sure they are not lying?I don't know but we got no other leads except for the Ancient City. If we want to find Marlene, I think that would be the best place to start.What if they are leading us into a trap?I thought about that too...and...I guess it's a chance that we have to take.

Tifa shook her head. I still don't trust them. I thought we would never have to see them again.Me neither. That's why I want you to stay here. Listen, I'll go and see if they are really at the Ancient City. You should stay here and rest up... he whispered back. Cloud looked Tifa straight in the eyes with shimmering concern. He tugged on her arm to lead her back to bed but she pulled back.

Cloud, I can't...sleep anymore. Please, I want to go with you. I'm fine now. If you're going to bring back Marlene, I wanna come.But it's too dangerous!

Tifa gave a small grin. It's okay. I grew up in the slums, I'm use to danger. She hoped Aeris's words would have the same effect on him. Right now, she just needed to get out of the bar and to look for girl.

Oh god... Cloud groaned. Now I see that there isn't anyway of talking you out right? Tifa exclaimed. So please, let me come with you.

The blonde remained silent for a moment to try to decide whether or not this was a good idea. Being the leader, he had to make the best judgment as possible, which unfortunately was something that he was not skilled at. He took another look at the female. The red marks and swellings seems to be decreasing and her face regained its healthy natural glow again. Are you sure?Yes. Cloud, you owe me this much...

He took that comment to mean that she was still upset with him and he didn't blame her. He abandoned her before but he will never do it again. Fine...but just stay close to me, all right?

She nodded and walked back to the two men waiting patiently at the door.

Miss. Lockheart, looking lovely as usual! Reno whistled.

You had better not be leading us into a trap.

Before any of them got a chance to respond, a crescendo of crashes filled the room followed by a scream from a young boy. The screams eventually faded into light muffles as the sound of glass and wood shattering clearly became evident. Tifa's heart skipped a beat as she rushed out of her room and headed towards the door that led downstairs. She pulled on the doorknob but cried in frustration when she found it to be locked from the other side. Cloud rushed beside her and tugged hard too but to no avail. He furiously turned his head to Reno and Rude. Is this part of some plan of yours?

The muffles faded into the distance and were now replaced by the roaring of an engine. Tifa froze. It was the same sound of the engine she heard when Marlene was captured. she screamed in between her poundings at the wooden barrier.

Move back, Cloud ordered. He brought out his buster sword and with a vertical slash, the blade glided through the door sending splinters all over the place. He pulled Tifa down beneath him and towered his body over her form to prevent the sharp splinters from digging into her skin. Reno and Rude ducked near the bed and coughed as the air was filled with dust. As soon as it cleared, Tifa jumped from Cloud's arms and hastily rushed down the stairs and out of the door just in time to see an unconscious carrot top boy being carried off in a strange vehicle with another silver hair man.

she cried as she ran after the vehicle that now speeded off into the distance. Cloud burst through the door and wrapped his arms tightly around the female to prevent her from going further. He hugged her close and stroked her hair to soothe her as she collapsed against him with fresh tears pouring from her eyes. Shh...it's okay...we'll find them. I promise.


	4. Chapter IV

The bar was strangely silent although it was being inhibited by four members who were so diverse with clashing personalities. One would think that there would be at least some commotion, especially with the wise crack Reno around but no one spoke a single word. Cloud went behind the counter and placed a cup on the surface while his other arm reached for a jar of water. He poured the content into the glass and handed it to Tifa but she politely declined the drink. With a sigh of defeat, Cloud gazed hopelessly through the window panes. Small rays of sunshine streaked through the pains and diffracted into the rather gloomy Seventh Heaven.

Reno and Rude constantly exchanged glances. Neither of them knew what to do in a situation like this. Reno was ambivalent about whether or not he should try to cheer the woman up or come up with a plan to chase after the mysterious silver haired man. He gave Cloud a side way glance. The blonde left the counter and wrapped one arm around Tifa. He knelt down in front of her as his arm trailed down her own. He squeezed her hand for reassurance. She did not look well. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her orbs sparkled with fresh tears that were ready to spill at any moment. Long locks of raven hair cascaded over her firmly shaped face as she bowed her head in lament.

What are we going to do? she whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested an elbow on the counter top. She shook her head in frustration and anger. This is all my fault.Hey, don't say that. Cloud stood up and brushed away the fresh tears with his rough fingers. He tilted her chin towards him and replied in his softest voice, I promise we'll find them.But what if we can't? Tifa challenged. She stood up as well and walked towards the window. Her brows furrowed as she silently traced the steps the silver haired man took. How could she have been so slow?

Rude sensed the two needed some time alone. He looked in Reno's direction and the red head nodded.

We'll be outside if you need us, stated Reno. He retrieved his idle nightstick and tossed it casually across his back. Rude adjusted his black shades and solemnly followed his partner out of the room, leaving the two AVALANCHE members alone.

Cloud was slightly taken back by their actions. He didn't expect Turks to be sympathetic and considerate. Maybe two years can really change a person. The main question is: Did HE himself change as well?

There was no time to think about that now. He could always contemplate his own inner turmoil another time. The floor creaked as heavy black boots treaded across the room. The blonde placed a gloved hand on the female's shoulder. She responded slightly to the touch although he couldn't tell what she was feeling. Perhaps she was still angry with him? Maybe it was for the best if he just gave her some peace of mind. There's already enough troubling her. Cloud withdrew his hand. Tifa turned around and faced him. Her tiny smile faded, almost as if she was disappointed at having the touch of comfort taken away.

So what if we can't find them? Tifa repeated again. I mean...you never found what you were looking for...

He clearly understood what she was talking about. His journey to find his dead comrade, or at least...some spirit of her ended in a disaster. In the end, he was only left with heart ache. The worst part was that he nearly lost another comrade because of his foolishness. Yes, he was a fool to venture into the world hoping to find the Promise Land' when he didn't even know what the Promise Land was. It could have been something physical, something mental, something unreachable.

You were looking for her...but you never found her, did you? The brunette clasped her hands behind her back, her eyes gazing into the far distance as if deep in thought. Her heart bleeder whenever she thought about their lost friend. Of course she wished that Aeris would have still been alive but the thought of a deceased woman having more influence over Cloud made her envious. A memory will never fade. SHE will never fade from Cloud's mind, and possibly...his heart.

This was all too complicated to put together. He was unsure himself why he left everyone to find her but the vivid images burned his eyes. Nightmares attacked him every day when he slept. The sound of the masamune blade cleanly cutting through flesh burned his ears and the sight of it made him nauseas. He was the one who failed her. He stood paralyzed as death swarmed her being. In a single instant, her life was over. Her vibrant emerald eyes stared into his own eyes one last time as they closed forever.

I don't understand...any of this... muttered Cloud.

Why do we have to lose out to a memory? Tifa uttered under her breath.

A dreadful silence loomed in the air, leaving the two in a rather awkward moment. Tifa could feel the thick tension building up. She watched Cloud from the corner of her eyes and found that he was also struggling for the right words to say.

Reno burst into the room with a lopsided grin. He stared at the two and realized that he had indeed interrupted an important moment. He gave an apologetic smile and made his way into the bar again despite Cloud's angry glare. Look, I'm sorry to intrude like this but this is important.Is it Denzel? Tifa spoke with a spark of interest.

Um...no...but you got a very special visitor. Cloud and Tifa both said together. They looked at each other in surprise..

Reno's grin widened. He hoped that this formal member could cheer up the brunette. Rushing to the entrance, he pulled the door to the side to allow a tall man clad in a torn red cloak and black attire to enter. Reno pretended to dip an invisible hat, formally welcoming in the special visitor.

Tifa cried. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his form, softly embracing the man. Cloud followed closely after her. He grinned, pleased to see his former ally but the grin masked slight envy. Why couldn't his reunion with Tifa be the same.

Valentine, long time no see. What brings you here?

A single golden clawed hand wrapped around the female's waist as he replied, There was something I had to tell Tifa but I didn't know you were here Cloud. It's very nice to see you again too.

Tifa departed slightly from the hug. Her curious black orbs searched the gunman's face, wondering what he wanted to tell her. She was surprised to see that Vincent hadn't change at all in the past two years. He was still a handsome man with long silky raven strands held in place by his red bandana. His attire was still the same although his red cape seemed to have lacerated even more.

"I'm very pleased to see you too Tifa. It's been awhile everyone...OH! This is just OH SO touching! Reno snickered as he leaned against the door way. Inside, he was truly glad that things weren't as sullen as before. He grinned at Rude who closed the door behind them. Heh...wouldn't it be nice if we could also have this sort of reunion?It would.. agreed Rude.

Think about it...it would be me, you, Elena...and maybe even Rufus ShinRa. Reno sighed. In truth, he really did miss the President and even the blabber mouth Elena. Things just weren't the same without them around. Elena departed from the team shortly after ShinRa was destroyed. Neither him nor Rude had heard from her since. At this point, she could very well be out of Midgar and as for Rufus...well, he just prayed that some miracle is waiting right around the corner. There were no evidence that he was dead and his body had never been uncovered after Weapon destroyed the ShinRa HQ. Reno was a stubborn man. He refused to accept anything without solid proof. Seeing is believing was one of his favorite lines.

He motioned for his partner to join up with the other three who seemed to be talking feverishly in the corner by themselves.

Hey, mind letting us in on what you're talking about.

Vincent nodded. I saw the silver haired man carrying Denzel off into the direction of the Ancient Forest. I believe they are heading for the Forgotten City because I have reasons to believe that is where they are congregating all the children.So then...Marlene is there too? Tifa exclaimed.

Most likely.All right, I'm going. Cloud picked up his armors and expertly equipped them on to his body. He grabbed his buster sword and headed for the door.

I shall accompany you... Vincent stated. He pulled out his Death Penalty gun and loaded it with fresh ammunition. If we hurry, we should be able to catch up with them. Tifa called out after him. I'm coming with you too. She straightened her gloves but Cloud roughly grabbed her arms.

Tifa, no. Vincent and I will go. You stay here. I promise I will bring back both Marlene and Denzel for you.What? I want to go too! Why can't I go? Cloud warned sternly. We don't know what's going on in the Forgotten City. It could be dangerous! It would be safer if you stayed here and keep an eye on things here. What if they counter by attacking Midgar if we all go?Spike has a point there, Reno said thoughtfully. Who knows when more of these loons will be back. I think it would be best if we stay here and guard the city in case something funny happens.

For once, Cloud was pleased with the Turk's decision.

Tifa looked conflicted about the situation. One part of her wanted to help save Denzel but another part of her knew that Cloud was probably right. If she left, the city would be left defenseless if a crisis should occur.

All right... she finally decided. I'll stay and wait but I'm not gonna wait forever! If you don't make it back within a certain amount of time, I'm coming!I'll contact you if anything happens, okay? Cloud sighed and took one of Tifa's hand into his own. Be safe okay?You too...don't die on me now.

Cloud grinned. I'll try not to!Cloud! I'm serious... Tifa smiled. She could feel her face heating up in embarrassment. Her crimson cheeks were an obvious give away that she truly meant her words.

I won't...I promise. He glanced at the two Turks beside him. Can I trust you two to take care of her?Heh...you can count on me Spike, Reno said sincerely.

Thank you...

With a silent exchange of good bye, Cloud and Vincent dashed out the Seventh Heaven.

Author's Notes: I know, it's been awhile since I updated but now with school out of the way, I definitely have more time. As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter V

Tifa sighed as she impatiently tapped the top of the counter. Her restless eyes roved from one corner to the next as she gazed outside the windows hoping to see the young blonde who departed a few hours ago. Cloud and Vincent were already gone for at least four hours. She would think that Cloud would at least give her an update on the situation. Even a simple call to tell her that nothing has occurred would have eased her troubles and worries. So far, she had nothing that helped soothed her anxious heart.

Reno and Rude were not the best companions in the world. It was hard to believe that Rude hadn't spoke a single word in the past four hours. Reno however did his best to try to cheer her up but it didn't work. He suggested a few rounds of poker, a game that he considered to be one of his mastered arts. To his disappointment, she just smiled and declined his invitation to the game. Tifa quickly glanced behind her and found the flaming red headed man browsing through her cabinets of fine wine. His keen eyes searched each bottle carefully until he selected one from the shelf and smiled in delight.

Ah, this one is a classic! He popped the cork and made his way around the counter. Taking a seat across from the female, he only grinned in response to Tifa's annoyance. Want some?

Tifa shook her head. Reno, this is the third bottle you went through! You know you're gonna have to pay for it.Sweetheart, my service to you will clear up any debt that I owe. He winked and roughly shoved the liquid down his throat.

Tifa looked at him with disgust and left the area before her sight became fully engulfed in the Ex Turk's gluttony. Rude glanced up as he spotted the brunette walking towards the window. She leaned against the wall while silently praying for any signs of Cloud and Vincent.

I'm sure they're fine. For the first time during the lonesome four hours, Rude spoke.

Well I am not quite sure. I haven't heard from either Cloud or Vincent... she responded solemnly.

Why don't you call them?I did. They have their PHS turned off. It's either that or there's no connection in the forest.

She certainly hoped it was the latter. She knew the two men wouldn't turn off their PHS for no apparent reason since their past adventures had proven that the little device was indeed a valuable asset when other AVALANCHE members needed to be contacted. If their devices were off, it could only mean that trouble was brewing for them and that thought sent shivers up and down her spine.

You know. I'm still trying to make some sense out of all this crap. Reno walked over and joined the other two. He laid the bottle of wine down on a random table and propped his feet on it while laying back casually on a wooden chair. That man really did remind me of Sephiroth and it gives me the creeps. Sephiroth is gone, isn't he?

Tifa nodded. He is...but I still feel uneasy about alot of stuff.Like what? Reno challenged.

Ever since the Planet was saved by the Lifestream, I felt that it was too good to be true. I kept thinking if we could all really live in peace after all the horrors we witnessed. Even if Sephiroth and Meteor were destroyed, I kept thinking what if we left something important but seemed irrelevant at that moment alive. What if there were other issues that were unresolved because we didn't even know it existed?Are you talking about the Geostigma?Maybe. Two weeks after the Planet was saved, Cloud left us saying that he needed to pursue something. He didn't want any of us to go with him. Everything was fine...but then a few months later, Geostigma suddenly became the most popular word in Midgar. At first it wasn't serious but it did get people paranoid but then the symptoms became worse and alot more people were infected by it. I don't know if it's contagious or anything but it was rapidly spread among the children.Nothing has been proven about Geostigma yet. It's a very enigmatic disease... Reno replied. He knew that for a fact because researching Geostigma became one of his daily routines. At first, he and Rude only asked around the citizens of Midgar if they knew anything about the illness. They weren't surprised when the citizens knew nothing. He decided to take his research up a notch when he suggested to his partner to break into the Midgar Hospital at night. If anything, the hospital would certainly have information and records of patients who had been inflicted with the disease. However, to his disappointment, the hospital had nothing special either. It was on their way out when Reno spotted a couple of tattered notes and folders in the basement archives. He looked through the names of the patients while Rude guarded the door. A deluge of excitement overtook him as he spotted the the letters lena' and fus'.

Reno dug into his pockets and pulled out the two wrinkled folders and threw them on the surface of the table. Take a look at this. This gave me new hope...

Tifa curiously picked up the two folders and examined the contents inside. They were filled with diagnostic sheets but she did not have the biological knowledge to interpret the foreign designs and diagrams. I don't understand any of this. I know they have something to do with Geostigma and progress reports but I'm no doctor you know.Yeah, I kinda figured that. I'm not doctor either but look at the names on the folder.

Tifa flipped the covers over. Scribbled sloppily on one of them were the letters lena' and the other one read fus'. She thought for a moment on what could be so special about these letters that made Reno take an interest in them.

Reno grinned as he watched the brunette slowly come to her conclusion.

You think they stand for Elena and Rufus...? she asked.

Finally! I am not insane after all!

Tifa shook her head. It could be possible but there was also a chance that it wasn't them and although she had despised the Turks in the past, she really did not want to see Reno bring his hopes up only to be crushed in the end. That would be too cruel for anyone--even for her former enemy. I know what you're thinking Reno but...there are other people named Elena in Midgar and for all we know, these letters could make up other names too you know!Yeah and I guess Cloud and Nanaki are you average names in Midgar as well? Reno sarcastically retorted. Look, I know nothing is one hundred percent right now but it does give me hope that Elena could be here...and maybe Rufus ShinRa too.  
Reno's voice had taken a different tone as he reminiscenced about his old allies. He just couldn't let this new spark of hope slip between his fingers. It was his fault in the first place for not being able to save the President during the Weapon raid. It was also his fault for letting Elena wander away from the Turks when times got rough after the destruction of ShinRa.

I know... Tifa smiled supportively. I just don't want to see you hurt and disappointed if things don't turn out your way. I had my hopes up for Cloud and... Her voice suddenly waned as she quickly turned around. Her cheeks were a bit flustered from her sudden revelation but the tears in her eyes made it evident that it was a much more serious matter.

And now he's back. You got what you want! Reno exclaimed. Cheer up beautiful.I don't think that's what she meant... Rude interrupted.

Look, it doesn't matter okay? This is just between Cloud and I...so you really don't need to worry about it. Reno muttered a little too loud when he finally realized what Tifa meant by her words. Of course. He placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulders and genuinely said, It will all work out. The main problem was whether or not it will work out in her favor. Reno shuddered. Rivalries in the war of love was something he hoped to never experience in his life. He could only imagine the intangible pain that ripples throughout the mind and body and leaves the soul shattered for years without a cure.

Reno decided to quickly change the subject before her eyes welled up with even more tears. Um...so..uh...how did you meet Denzel? He winced as soon as he said those words. He wanted to slap himself. _How the hell is this suppose to change the subject to something better? The boy just got kidnapped hours ago!_

Too late to take anything back now.

Tifa froze for a moment. The events that just occurred hours ago shrouded her memories of the past. She lightly sniffled and tried to block out all the destructive thoughts running through her head. She really didn't want to talk about Denzel at the moment but she knew Reno was only trying to cheer her up so she did her best to comply with his question. Um...well Marlene and I were walking through the streets one day when she spotted him roaming around alone. Marlene told me that he had been following us for awhile. I guess I didn't notice. When we approached him, I found out that he was an orphan without a home or parents so I decided to take him home. He's a really sweet but quiet kid. Eventually, I found out that he was abandoned by his guardians because he had Geostigma. He was terrified that I was going to throw him out but I told him I would never do that. We all got along very well but his condition did not improve...That's very kind of you... complimented Reno. Wow, I don't know if I could ever take home or even STAND a rugrat. Kudos for that Lockheart.Yeah...I miss him. I hope Cloud and Vincent finds him and Marlene soon. I'm really starting to get worried. What if something happened to all of them. I think we should go look for them.You know. It has been awhile. Maybe you're right. Maybe we should go look for them.Yes Reno. If they're in trouble, I don't want to stand here and do nothing. We've got to go...and the sooner the better.

The Ex Turk turned to the bald man. His stoic partner simply nodded. It was hard to determine what Rude wanted, especially because his eyes were hidden behind black shades. However, Tifa didn't care what Rude wanted to do at this moment. She had to make sure that Cloud was all right. She grabbed her gloves and armor on the counter and quickly equipped them. Reno reached for his nightstick and extended the weapon to it's full length of three feet. He could feel the ampules charging through the rod as electricity manifested itself at the tip of the weapon. Okay. Lock up and lets get the hell out of here.

Tifa obliged.

How are we going to get there? Rude questioned.

That's right! Cloud took his motor bike and I don't have a vehicle. Tifa glanced around. She felt her rush of adrenaline already dying down because of this obstacle.

Reno smirked. Oh I know how we're going to get there! We're going in first class.What do you mean?Tifa, call up that Highwind friend of yours!

Tifa's eyes widened as a huge grin graced her lips. You mean Cid Highwind?Yeah whatever that crack head's name is. We're going in with style.

She couldn't suppress a laugh as excitement took over her. Not only was she going to find Cloud but she was going to be reunited with another former member of AVALANCHE. Perhaps things were starting to look up after all. She hastily pulled out her PHS and dialed Cid's codec. Come on come on...pick up! she silently urged. Finally after a couple of rings, a woman on the other line answered. Shera? It's me Tifa. Is Cid around? This is an emergency and we really need his airship right now. Tifa listened closely to the other woman's words. There was a pause for a few minutes but her head suddenly perked up in surprise at what Shera told her. Are you serious? That is just too perfect. Oh, thank you so much Shera! I promise we'll stay in touch and talk again! Good bye.What happened? inquired Rude.

You won't believe this but Shera contacted Cid on the other line and he's actually in Juno testing his new airship. Red is also with him because he's helping to analyze the ship's functions. They'll be here within twenty minutes.Wow, an expert pilot taking advice from a dog. Nice. Reno laughed.

Hey! Red is the wisest person I know. Normally Tifa would be enraged if someone talked like that about one of her dearest friends but the excitement of seeing another ally suppressed her anger. Oh...I wish they would get here faster. Her black eyes roamed throughout the sky even though she logically knew that the airship could not arrive so quickly.

A sudden tremor in the earth took all three by surprise and sent them sprawling to the ground. Heavy loud screams followed afterwards as the earth continued to shake.

What the $$ was that? Reno cursed.

The warm beams of sunlight instantly became shrouded behind an enormous monstrous silhouette. It's dark shadow engulfed the whole sector in darkness. Tifa was afraid to turn around and look. She knew that whatever was behind them was NOT Cid's airship. Weakly craning her neck over, her eyes widened in terror as she stared into the voided depths of the creature's orbs.

Author's Notes: Sorry, not that much CloTif action here but it will start in the next chapter! The next chapter will be the last chapter until new information is released for Advent Children. Thank you all for reading this and please leave a review! All your support really does encourage and motivate me to write more!


	6. Chapter VI

Not a single thing changed about the Ancient Forest. The foreboding aura that it emitted still sent shivers down Cloud's spine as he rode through the forest night. He let out a deep breath, feeling the harsh deep chills piercing his skin with the accumulation of speed he demanded on Fenrir. He was alone and he hated that feeling. It was when he was alone that old memories started flooding back. He kept his keen gaze straight on the road ahead of him. Vincent had offered to head in first and if everything was safe, he would contact Cloud. However, the blonde couldn't just stand idle while his partner could be in danger. He chuckled to himself. He was acting like Tifa again. He remembered her pursuit to accompany him on the mission. Cloud was relieved that she eventually obeyed his words to stay behind. He just wished that another certain woman would have done the same.

God, why does it always lead back to her?

She was like a looming shadow that never left his side but he was the one who created that shadow. He created the ghost of the once sweet flower girl. He let Sephiroth kill her. He needed forgiveness now more than ever. His eyes stared blankly ahead and hoped that the dead shadow would hear him. Please forgive me Aeris...

Cloud shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of her right now. He had to concentrate on his current mission which was to find the orphans and bring them back to Tifa. He knew that if he didn't get back to the bar in time, Tifa would ease her worries by going into the forest herself. He knew she was headstrong and determined but he didn't want those qualities to destroy her life. Feeling a new surge of impulse, Cloud raised the gauge and the jet black mobile dashed off into seemingly never ending woods.

For a moment, he had to grip on to the handle bars to prevent himself from swaying. It was not from the force but rather, it was from a hot flash that appeared from no where. While holding on with one hand, his other gloved hand would hold his head as he suppressed a low moan of pain. He bit down on his tongue and clenched his teeth in hopes that the pressure would help ease the pain that was ramming through his head. The head ache felt familiar. It was the same ones he felt when Sephiroth manipulated him. Why now? Why was it happening again?

Before he could even think about the possibilities, his PHS rang out. Letting his hand trail from his head, he picked up the small device.

It's Vincent. The entrance appears to be safe. I see the children. Actually, there's a whole bunch of them and a silver haired man seems to be making some speech about the Planet and Geostigma. Cloud, you better get down here fast.I'm...ugh, on my way.Are you all right? Are you injured?No Vincent. It's just a head ache. It will fade.Don't worry. It's nothing. I think I see your bike up ahead. I'm going to park it right next to yours. You'll see me in a second.

Cloud quickly disconnected the PHS and neatly placed it back into his pockets. He halted Fenrir to a stop and climbed off the bike. He shook his head clear once more. The pain seem to have subsided and he was relieved for that. The last thing he needed was any distraction while completing this mission.

Vincent turned his head and lifted a single golden clawed finger to motion his leader over. Nodding, Cloud quickly ran over and ducked down beside his comrade. Peeking through the cracks between the bushes that shrouded their bodies, Marlene and Denzel were the first two people he spotted. Surrounding them were a few more children their age and in front of the small group, a silver haired man with threatening teal eyes spoke fervidly. He held a slender katana in one hand and that was what worried Cloud.

Vincent, do you think he plans to hurt the children?No. I don't think so. He was rambling on about Geostigma the whole time and saying how the Planet must pay. It seems he needs these children.I don't get it. What does this all mean? Cloud arched his brows in confusion as he peered through the bush again. His own fingers felt for the hilt of his sword. Intuition from years of fighting told him that trouble was going to occur.

I don't know but it seems as if all this is connected.Let's not worry about this now. We need to get the kids away. one of the children's voice echoed through the forest. What are we suppose to do?My child... Kadaj sneered as he leaned in closer towards the boy who spoked out. The Planet is making us suffer by racking our bodies with pain. We will join as a family and...FIGHT BACK THE PLANET! Kadaj screamed in glee. He tossed his head into the air and laughed bitterly. Hee hee hee... His teal deleterious eyes sparked to life as he started to swing his katana around idly, tossing it from one hand to the next.

Some of the frightened children huddled closely to each other. They did not know what their fates were going to be as captors of a truly insane man. Kadaj walked around the circumference of the circle he created around his prisoners.

Hm...and what do we have here? It seems there are more prisoners to add to my collection. With lightening rapid speed and inhuman reflexes, Kadaj leaped into the air and somersaulted, landing in front of a tall tree. With a single flick of his wrist, the katana met the bark of the tree and ended the nature's creation. The bush was now gone. Green leaves swirled as the branches began to split, revealing Cloud and Vincent who were now fully exposed to their enemy.

Cloud mentally cursed at himself. He was sure that they were absolutely quiet. How did Kadaj detect their presence? Did he know that they were here all along?

Kadaj's smile widened into a sickening grin as he roughly kicked Cloud's right shin, bringing the blonde to the ground on one knee next to him. Before Cloud could counter with an attack, his neck was met by the tip of Kadaj's katana. He looked up and saw Kadaj's eyes sparkling satanically. His long fingers curled around the hilt of the blade as he inched the tip closer to Cloud's neck until he could actually feel the cold metal touching his skin.

Under this dire circumstance, Vincent thought it would be best not to move. His clawed hand slid behind his back, reaching for his Death Penalty. Kadaj did not seem to notice the gunner although he was right behind his leader. The silver haired man crouched down until he was at Cloud's level. Sneering, he leaned in until their faces almost touched.

Anger burned in Cloud's eyes as he was forced to stare into the orbs of his enemy.

What the hell do you think you are doing by kidnapping all these children?Heh...something we should have done a long time ago. We're going to strike back at the Planet. And you, I know you feel a sense of connection to all this, don't you? Heh...Mako infused puppet.How did you...know? Cloud stared back at the man in shock. Sure his blue eyes were abnormal but one couldn't confirm it was Mako unless one was told. No one knew that he was infused with Mako except his comrades and ShinRa. Was this mysterious person somehow linked with ShinRa? The closer Cloud examined his face, the more he realized how much resemblance Kadaj had in common with Sephiroth. He found himself uttering the name of the one winged angel.

Kadaj released another roar of laughter. I knew we were all connected. He twisted the hilt with his fingers, causing the blade to teasingly edge around Cloud's neck, particularly to where the pulse was most vital. I do look like him, don't I?

Staring back at the children, Kadaj motioned for them to step closer. I want you to look at this man.

Marlene and Denzel held each other as they stared at their captor with fear in their young eyes. The little girl yelled out. The rest of the children stared in disbelief that Marlene actually knew the man who might be their only source of rescue. As a result, they all huddled closer to the young girl who stood defensively over Denzel.

Kadaj stood to his full height. He looked down at his captive with disgust. This Cloud you know...he is a traitor! Kadaj screamed as he readied his blade to penetrate the blonde's neck. However, his action was voided by a single bullet that whizzed passed his arm. The shot did not do cause much harm but it did graze his wrist, causing him to drop his katana. A small cloud of smoke dispersed from the Death Penalty' muzzle. Vincent frowned. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever missed a shot. Kadaj was obviously not human for any regular human would not have been able to evade that bullet.

Before his enemy made a reach for his weapon, Cloud instantly leaped to his feet and kicked the katana a few feet away. Marlene, Denzel, get in the bike! He pointed to the direction where his Fenrir was parked and the kids instantly made a run for the vehicle.

You won't get away with this! Kadaj screeched between his teeth. Picking himself up from the ground, he extended an arm, preparing his fist to strike Cloud's face but the latter was quicker. Raising his buster sword, the attack was blocked. Countering, Cloud shoved the Sephiroth clone against the bark of a tree and cleaved the blade against his chest. Even in this fatal position, Kadaj only grinned wickedly. You're weak Cloud. Don't you ever forget that.Shut the hell up. Cloud muttered dangerously under his breath. The tension between the two men was so strong that Cloud felt as if his mind was going to be taken over again. How was this man connected to Sephiroth? Although he didn't show it, Cloud felt a hint of fear coursing through his body. _Sephiroth can't come back. He's dead...isn't he?_

Is that fear I see running through the almighty Cloud? The same Cloud who defeated...SEPHIROTH? Hee hee.How do you know about that. Who are you? He roughly shoved his body against Kadaj while one hand clasped his throat. The fear was now replaced with fury as Mako infused eyes demanded answers to the enigmatic puzzle that was starting to unfold. Tell me!Oh, you'll find out within time... Vincent's voice pierced through the air. We have to get out of here now.

Cloud glanced back and saw that all the children were already safely strapped on either bikes. Vincent was already starting the power on his mobile. Marlene wrapped her arms around a rather nervous Denzel as she stared with pleading eyes to bring her back to safety.

Damn you to hell. This isn't over...

He reluctantly released Kadaj and ran to his bike. Climbing on, he started his own ignition. Within seconds, the engines roared to life as the two vehicles speeded off through forest. He cast one more look back before focusing on the wayward road ahead of him. The path appeared to be much more dangerous than when they entered. It was as if the whole forest was trying to cease them from escaping. Cloud had to steer roughly from side to side to avoid a few close encounters with long protruding branches. He saw that Vincent was having the same problem. It seemed that every turn they made, the long sharp branches would reach out and grasp them.

Cloud commanded. He turned around to make sure that Marlene and the other children obeyed him before drawing out his sword. He managed the bike with one hand while the other battled the obstacles in his path to freedom. He expertly removed the blockades by cleanly segmenting the branches while Vincent fired at the ones that were out of the sword's range. Cloud prayed that Vincent would not miss his shots. The forest was pitch dark and Cloud was sure that if he was in the position of firing a gun, he would most likely miss all his targets. However, he knew that Vincent was anything but a neophyte when it came to sharpshooting. He reassured himself that he had nothing to worry about.

_Why am I feeling so startled?_ It was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer. His blood ran cold at the though that Sephiroth may still be alive. If he was, then all the fighting AVALANCHE had done were for nothing.

_Her death would have meant nothing. NO! He couldn't be alive. He just couldn't._

Even in the darkness, Vincent could tell that Cloud was tense.

Focus. We're almost out of here. He pointed straight ahead at the narrow road, which seemed to be converging. At the very end, there was light.

Vincent was right. They were almost at the entrance. With this new motivation, Cloud felt a new surge of energy rising. His sword ended the final barricades in the way, sending shards of branches in all directions. Marlene instinctively ducked and dragged Denzel down with her. Vincent easily removed his lacerated red cape and through them over the children behind him. He was quite surprised to find that none of the children fell off his bike during the whole ordeal. It certainly wasn't that big and there were only a couple of seats linked together in the back.

With a final rush, the two bikes zoomed into the green fields. Cloud halted his Fenrir to a stop and quickly helped Marlene and Denzel off. Are you two OK?

Marlene nodded, a bit startled from the whole ride and from being Kadaj's prisoner.

Yes, I am fine.

Denzel nodded similarly although he remained silent. Cloud glanced over at Vincent's group. It appeared that they were all fine too.

Cloud, how are we going to get out of here? Marlene asked while observing her surroundings. They were on a flat piece of land and there didn't appear to be any routes that were connected with other regions. There wasn't even a boat that could transport them over the oceans.

Don't worry. We called Cid before and his men will be back with the Highwind to come pick us up. Next stop is Midgar.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading everyone! It was a blast writing this chapter, and I promise the next one will be filled with CloTi action. I haven't decided if I am going to write another chapter or wait until more information is released. If I have the time, I will continue and if not, I'll wait until more info on AC is released and then somehow merge them all together. I noticed that the Highwind didn't appear in AC. I didn't want to abandon our old FF7 airship so I put some use into it by letting it become Cloud's transportation. I guess this could explain why Cid arrived in Midgar with his new airship, Sierra. Please leave a review and once again, thank you so much for your support!


	7. Chapter VII

Crescendos of screams filled the air as the Highwind pulled closer to Midgar. Mako blue eyes instantly grew concerned as tendrils of black smoke congregated over the city, forming an endless vast of acrid fumes. The clouds were so dark that Cloud could barely see beyond a few feet. All he could hear were rapid fires of machine guns and the sound of destruction merged with cries of help. He slammed a single fist on the railing of the airship, causing the whole front panel to rattle dangerously.

Careful Cloud. I am trying to steer clear of the smokes, said Vincent. The gunman was indeed being extra keen to avoid any crash landings. Most of the outskirt of Midgar was encircled with mountains that were now shrouded by ashes. Those were the routes that he was trying to avoid. I can't seem to find a clear entrance or a safe area to land.Damn, what the HELL happened to this place. Cloud quickly pulled out his PHS as his clumsy fingers dialed Tifa's number. Please be all right Tifa. The only response he received from his PHS were unanswered rings. His whole body became drenched in cold sweat as he dialed the number again. As Vincent steered the ship to the rear of the city, the PHS in Cloud's hand quivered before it was dropped in shock.

Most of Sector Six had been destroyed and half of Sector Seven laid in ruins. The people below him looked like tiny specs, running from side to side to dodge the explosives that seemed to be landing in sporadic intervals.

Vincent, can you pull the Highwind a bit out for a moment. I need to see what is causing this.

Vincent nodded and within minutes, Cloud felt the entire airship being withdrawn from the city. This gave him the chance to observe Midgar from a panoramic view. Cloud's eyes darted from side to side, trying to penetrate his gaze into the smoke screen that ensnared the city.

Cloud! What's happening?

Cloud turned around and saw Marlene leading the group of children. He cursed under his breath. _They were suppose to be sleeping inside the cabin!_

Before any of them got a chance to response, the entire airship racked back and forth. Instantly, Cloud dived his body forward on to the children and shielded them as shattered boulder fragments rained upon the cockpit. His ears were concurrently surrounded by screams and explosions that he felt himself drowning in a pool endless chaos. His vision failed him; all he saw were blurs of the children beneath him. His own head started to rack with pain. His whole head suddenly felt warm again as the familiar headache crawled back from its abyss. It strangled his mind and destroyed all his senses, leaving him in an immobile state to perceive anything around him.

Not now... he groaned.

Vincent's voice called from behind. He was so close but the voice sounded so far. What was happening?

His comrade repeated again before gently taking a knee on the ground. He placed a supportive hand on the leader's shoulder and shook it firmly. Are you all right? Vincent motioned his hand, signaling the children to back away as he studied his leader once more. Can you hear me?

_he...a.r...me...can...you...hear...me...Can you hear me?_

The man's voice suddenly became audible in his ears. Cloud managed to speak out before blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes. The blurs faded as his vision rebalanced. Sitting up, he kicked away the loose pieces of rocks around the cockpit before making his way towards the children.

You guys okay?

Marlene nodded. She spoke for herself and everyone else in the group seeing that the rest of the children were all too frightened to even respond.

The blonde walked to the front of the railings and silently gazed out. In an instant, a giant creature swiftly flashed before his eyes. The momentum that the creature expended to flee at such speed caused the suspended Highwind to convulse back once more.

Grab on to something! Vincent yelled while fumbling with the levers to balance the Highwind from tipping into the crevices of the mountains.

The creature immediately caught Vincent's attention as well. It was not just any creature but rather, it bared a striking resemblance towards their summon monster ally. 

The gargantuan monster let out a piercing shrill, sending waves of its needing call in all directions. It fanned out its wing, allowing the aerial muscles to span out to the promontory of Midgar. The entire body of this Bahamut' was encased with formidable dragon scales that seemed to emit a pale aura. Unlike Avalanche's summon, this creature's eyes lacked any signs of emotions. Only two black voids adorned the sockets while the lips of the creature curved tortuously into a ravenous smirk.

It gazed at the Highwind before ramming itself pass the ship. Its long deadly claws dug into the metal of the airship as each finger firmly wrapped itself around the machinery inside. With a hateful thrust, it ripped out the wires and engines, letting the pieces fall down to the city below. A sickeningly screech refracted from the claws coming in contact with the lateral panels of the airship as the beastly hand cleanly destroyed half of the Highwind.

Grab on to me, we're going down! Cloud screamed as he made a reach for the railing. The other arm quickly wrapped around three children and forced their heads to tuck against his chest.

The entire ship spiraled down the frenzy vortex as the engines broke away from the Highwind. Large pieces of iron and metal detached itself from the gantries and flew in all directions. Cloud was relieved that he missed a few close hits. He tried to open his eyes to locate Vincent and the rest of the children, but even performing that simple action was arduous in the rough ride. Everything flashed before his eyes in an instant. He felt his body chilling not only from the intense wind ramming through his body as the airship descended, but also from the fear that the single crash landing would end all their lives. The children couldn't die. They were all so young. He and Vincent couldn't die either. Midgar needs them and he needed Tifa.

Before Cloud could finish his thought, his head clashed with the metal panels with a loud thud as the entire Highwind came to a halt. His vision slowly returned after blinking a few times.

_Did we make it? _

His primary concern was the children. Freeing his tight arm from them, he noticed that they were all petrified from the journey down. He gently rubbed a little girl's back who had her arms firmly around his neck. Her eyes were squeezed shut despite Cloud cajoling her. With a sigh, he allowed her to hug on to him for as long as she needed.

Is anyone hurt at all?There seems to be some who are bruised. Nothing major though. Vincent responded on the other side. He gave his leader a simple rare grin as he brought his group of children over. There were indeed a few cuts and bruises but it was nothing too bad.

What happened? Cloud groaned softly. He rubbed the back of his head and felt a slightly viscous substance oozing out. Already knowing that it was blood, he wiped his hand on his pants and stared out into the vast horizons.

It seems that part of the Highwind got caught on to this ledge over here while the rest of the ship was not so lucky.

Frowning, Cloud looked down the railings while holding the little girl in his arms. Save for the part of the cockpit that got caught on to the ledge of the mountain, the rest of Cid's ship was now gathered in a large heap of metal and engines. A small fire was already spreading around the nether regions of the heap. Cloud feared that if the fire did not extinguish soon, it would lead to a pernicious disaster.

I got this. Vincent pulled out a small green orb in his pouch and gently rubbed it, waiting for the energy from the orb to be absorbed into him. Huge icicles erupted from the grounds below and created a stasis field around the flames, neutralizing its dual element.

Let's get out of here. Be careful not to trip over the metals. Cloud took the lead and keenly kicked away the harmful components that might cause trouble for the kids. After creating a safe path, he wandered the area for a few minutes before finally realizing where they were.

A small stream of water gently cascaded over a low waterfall as it entered into a larger basin. The water here was normally refreshing but it looked polluted now. Right beside the tiny creek was a small cabin with a sign that read Healing Lodge that proudly stood a few feet away from the building.

This is the perfect place... Vincent commented. Cloud, I think it would be wise if we leave the children in there. I think Bahamut's primary target is Midgar.

Cloud nodded. If they were to find a safe place for now, the Healing Lodge would definitely be a sanctuary. Follow me.

After a few urgent knocks, the owner quickly opened the door. The sight of the injured children immediately caught the eyes of the young woman clad in a simple purple ensemble. Oh my, did you suffer from Bahamut?Um...yeah, something like that... Cloud replied sheepishly, sparing her the details o what really occurred. Can you please take them into your care for now. They need medical attention and no where else is safe.

The woman nodded. I know. I was thinking about making a run for it but I realized that would be very risky. I think it is best if I just stay put here and hope that the chaos will end soon.It will! Cloud stated firmly. Because we're going to stop that creature right now. The woman uttered in shock.

Cloud gave her a small grin. Yeah, looks like we're back in business. She quickly welcomed the children inside but frowned when she saw that two were missing. Say...where did the other two younger go? Cloud and Vincent responded at once. Turning back, they saw two small figures identical to Marlene and Denzel making a run into the city.

The leader cursed out loud. Vincent, we have to get them back.I'm afraid it is too late. All we can do is go into the city and make sure they are okay. Although, I have a hunch that they are trying to make their way to Tifa.

He was right. Marlene and Denzel were most likely going to try to find Tifa amidst the ruins. He returned his attention back to the owner and nudge his chin against the little girl that he was still carrying in his arms.

The woman smiled as she gently pried the girl off of Cloud. She opened her eyes for the first time since the Highwind incident and shyly looked at her savior. Cloud was a bit taken back by her looks. She was beautiful. The child had long, brown flowing hair which was pulled back into a messy pony tail. Her chubby rosy cheeks bulged as she emitted a faint smile but it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were dark but glistened with twinkles of energy and hope. This little girl looked exactly like Tifa Lockheart when she was around the age of six or so.

The mercenary shook his head, breaking free from his reminiscing. He stared into the dark orbs one last time and knew he had to get to Midgar fast. Mentally, he thanked the child. Her eyes alone had given him a surge of fiery vigor to save Tifa

---------------

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut as her body was thrown across the street. She let out a painful yelp as her back slammed against a metal pillar. Moaning, the brunette rolled on her side to prevent her injured back from taking pressure. Forcing all the muscles in her body to move, she grabbed on to the pillar to hold herself up as she watched Sector Seven slowly being destroyed. Her eyes roamed to the heavens where Bahamut reigned supreme. She grimaced as she watched the summoned creature form another ball of energy between its claws. She opened her mouth in horror as she watched the ball accumulate with powerful shifts of aura that was going to materialize any minute.

She yelled as Bahamut released the blast of energy from its claws. The multi-colored sphere was shot down and fused with a network of iron gratings. In a blink of an eye, the entire structure exploded. The main foundation was destroyed instantly followed by each consecutive layers.

Tifa covered her head with both her arms as tears streaked down her eyes. She wished that Bahamut would just go away and leave the city alone. She let out a soft cry and shuddered as she heard the metal plates soaring in all directions, randomly hitting its unfortunate targets. Following the explosion was a slur of agonizing screams with people searching for their friends and loved ones.

She instantly thought of her own comrades. After Bahamut attacked, she got separated from the Turks, Cid, and Red XIII. She prayed to herself that they were all okay. Cid and Red XIII were part of AVALANCHE. She had high hopes that they evaded the attack. Reno and Rude were Turks: trained assassins. If anyone knew how to avoid danger, it would be them. However, she also realized that one of their primary goals was to help the denizens of the city.

_What if they got caught in the explosion by trying to help the other people?_

That idea sent cold chills down her spine because she knew that was exactly what they were doing. Instead of finding a way to destroy Bahamut, she and the others decided to rescue the residents of Sector Seven. During the whole time, the only person that she could think of was Cloud. The idea of not knowing his location was driving her insane. She and the city needed him more than ever. Also, where are the children? Are they safe?

a young voice called from the distance.

The brunette immediately turned around to see the person who called her name. To her shock, Denzel was waving across the street. She let out a sigh of relief. The little boy was fine despite his illness of Geostigma. Wincing, she tried not to think about the pain that was coursing through her head and back. Using every ounce of strength she had left, she ran to the boy.

Denzel! You're safe! Where is Marlene? She anxiously asked while laying both hands on his shoulders to get a better study of him. It was truly amazing that he did not have a single scratch on him.

Marlene found her daddy and she's with him right now.

_Barret! Barret is here too?_

Tifa let out another sigh of relief as her nervous eyes finally relaxed for the first moment that day despite the perpetual danger around them. She pulled the boy into a tight embrace. She truly missed holding him in her arms. Denzel, does that mean Cloud is OK too? And Vincent?Yes, Cloud is OK and so is Vincent. Cloud was the one who took really good care of me and Marlene.

Tifa grinned. She knew she could count on Cloud and he really did keep his promise this time. Her train of thought was broken by a loud screech that seemed to be edging closer to them. Spinning around, she saw Bahamut soaring right towards them. The creature extended one of its long claws, ready to grab a hold of its target.

Tifa, Denzel! Look out! Cid yelled. The pilot quickly shoved his spear into the creature's claw just in time. Bahamut snarled in pain as blood oozed from its deep wound. Angered, it changed directions and decided to head-butt the other citizens.

Tifa, get out of here and get the boy to safety. I'll handle this $&&$ punk. Cid pulled out a lighter and lit another cigarette. He needed the drive and nicotine more than ever now. How else was he going to stay calm and driven at the same time in the middle of this chaos?

Quickly, Tifa grabbed Denzel's hand and rushed into the more deserted region of the sector. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for some safe place he could stay but she couldn't find any. What am I going to do...? she whispered to herself as she continued to search for the proper place.

Hazardous metals laid everywhere on the streets; they were dangerous enough to cut a person open if they happened to fall on them. The buildings were also another option but the more Tifa thought about it, they seemed like houses built on decked cards that would collapse any minute, especially from another explosion.

She was surprised to find a golden claw upon her shoulder. I'll take Denzel to safety. Don't worry. I already brought Marlene there.The Healing Lodge at the outskirts.Hi all! Did ya miss me? A young female voice chirped from the sky. She twirled her pinwheel in her hand, a trademark weapon of the young ninja. There was definitely no mistake that the woman was Yuffie.

The female waved while remaining aloft in the sky. She pressed a button on her parachute, bringing her to land on the earth. Vincent and Tifa cleared the way as they welcomed their former ally. The young ninja hadn't change a bit aside from her clothes. Her black shorts and tank top was a perfect fit for her demeanor She looked more sophisticated and anyone could surmise that she was a highly trained warrior.

Hiya! I got a call from Godo and he said that Midgar was in trouble. Heh, glad I made it here in time. I'll catch up with all ya later! Right now, Yuffie is back in action! She readied her weapon and flashed a pearly white smile before dashing off into Bahamut's direction.

The gunman picked up the little boy in his arms and looked him sternly in the eyes. Denzel ducked his head, feeling a bit intimidated by the older man. He knew he deserved the scold for running away but he just needed to see Tifa so badly.

Tifa, don't worry about a thing. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Tifa waved good-bye to the little boy as Vincent carried him off into the distance, heading for the outskirts of the sector. Now, she had one less thing to worry about. As long as Bahamut was in the city, her friends and the people of Midgar were in trouble. She started to speed back into the main square of the sector but immediately came to a halt when her vision started to spin out of control.

_Oh God...it must be from the hit I took from the pillar._

She placed a hand on her forehead to soothe the pounding sensation drumming her senses. Her back started to prick with aches, which slowly turned into waves of burning anguish.

Aw, what is the matter Lockheart? Cannot fight anymore? Kadaj sneered as he emerged from the shadowed ruins. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, forcing her to look into the depths of his cynical teal eyes. Hehe...looks like you are going to be the first AVALANCHE member to go down.

A mysterious wheel-chaired man draped in a white cloth released a small chuckle. He pulled the wheel chair closer to the silver hair man who now started to draw out his weapon.

Kadaj lightly lifted the female's chin as he relentlessly teased her neck by sliding the smooth surface of his katana against it from side to side. Tifa groaned. Her vision was failing her by the minute and she barely had enough energy to even throw a simple punch. Sadistically, Kadaj ran a hand down her back, applying force on to the areas that were injured the most.

Tifa let out an excruciating cry but instantly ceased when the tip of the katana was brought against her throat. Her pulse raced as she realized that this mysterious stranger was capable of impaling her with the blade and thus, ending her life.

Are you ready to be the first to die Lockheart? Kadaj grinned wickedly.

You'll have to go through me first, Kadaj!

Stunned, the silver hair man turned around, momentarily forgetting about the AVALANCHE member in his clutch. He felt anger boiling through him when he saw Cloud Strife standing across from him with his buster sword poised in the classical battle stance. The young blonde's hardened Mako eyes instantly softened when he saw the condition Tifa was in. Black inky lashes fluttered over her eyes as she weakly tried to remain steady against Kadaj's arms. He spotted a few cuts and bruises around her arms and legs but he knew that she definitely had more serious injuries somewhere else around her body to leave her in this much pain.

You bastard! Let her go! Deciding to make the first advance, Cloud expertly knocked Kadaj's katana out of his grasp with a single fluid stroke of his buster sword. As Kadaj tried to make a grab for his loss weapon, Cloud kicked the enemy from behind, delivering a roundhouse to his back. Falling on one knee, Kadaj cursed silently as he lost his grasp on the female.

Cloud cried as he quickly caught her falling form. He knelt down on the rigid ground, holding the brunette close to his chest. His heart wrenched as he watched her speak with extreme difficulty.

Cloud...you're back... she weakly replied with a small smile. And you're just in time.Yes, just in time to see you die! screamed Kadaj as he retrieved his katana from the ground, preparing for his retaliation.

KADAJ. Stop. Let them go. We have bigger issues to worry about... The mysterious man in the wheel chair pulled up to the SOLDIER and tapped his hand. We should focus our attention more on...summoning rather than these two. Come, let us make haste.This isn't over Strife. It won't be until the whole Planet is destroyed! Kadaj warned as he followed the cloaked man.

Cloud watched them walk off until they were out of the eye's range before turning back to Tifa. He knew they were caught in the middle of a deadly crisis but for some reason, he could not hear the ambient screams around him. He did not see the explosions racking the entire Sector Seven nor did he even acknowledge Bahamut's presence in the background. He knew that literally everything around him was frail and that if caution was not taken, his life could be over instantly.

Cloud bowed his head until his forehead rested on the female's own. He gingerly stroked her soft pale cheeks while whispering, No...I was not on time. I should have been here sooner. You wouldn't have to be suffering right now if I had gotten here sooner.No Cloud. You left because you went to find Marlene and Denzel. If anything happened to them, I would've... she trailed off. The idea of losing those two dear children was devastating and she did want to think about that at all. "Anyway, like I said, you were just in time. I would have been dead...if it weren't for you...I know...I can't believe you were so close to dying again for the second time since I came back. I'm sorry. Cloud shamefully turned away from her face. He was so disgust with the fact that Tifa was on the verge of death for the second time. When will he start doing something decent for a change?

_Aeris is dead because of me. Why am I so incompetent of being there for the people I care about? Why am I cursed to walk this dreadful path in life? I need..._

Do you need forgiveness Cloud? Tifa finished his train of thought.

How...did you know?

The female only smiled as she weakly brushed her hand against the side of his face. Gently, she turned his face so that he was looking straight into her dark pools. For awhile, neither of them said a thing. For Tifa, she felt as if she had transcended to another plane that was voided of space and time. The only two existences were her and Cloud. Without a single word, she only stared into the pair of fascinating blue enigma. She was mesmerized by the simple presence of his Mako blue eyes; it was the eyes of hidden sorrow. She wanted to be the one to end the torture inside of him. She wanted to extinguish the demon he had created inside of him with her love. The only problem was: Did he want her to?

Her listless eyes suddenly sparked to life as she felt her emotions undulating through her body. She wanted to act on her own torrid impulse and dive forward to eliminate the toxin that was mentally poisoning his mind but would he allow her to do so?

she whimpered softly as she embraced his neck with a free arm. She leaned her head at the base of his throat, her eyes never leaving his. She was no longer in control of herself. Instead, emotions took over the usual timorous woman.

Cloud watched as her lush cherry lips quivered. He felt as if an invisible force was trying to tether them together. Was he too weak to resist that force? Or, perhaps he didn't want to resist it? He held the woman closer as his eyes started to undergo a soporific state. His arms slowly pulled her against him until his nose touched her delicate porcelain cheek. His face started to heat up from the intense emotion channeling through him as his lips inched towards the female's own.

CLOUD, TIFA! Look out! A voice suddenly echoed through the duo's ears. Their realm of peace and illusion was instantly shattered and replaced by the cruel reality.

Author's Notes: I apologized for posting this late. This chapter took awhile to write and I needed more info about AC before I actually got some ideas moving. I understand that the movie will be out within a few weeks so that does not give me much time to create the next chapter. I will see how things turn out but I will most definitely finish this fic. In fact, I already got the ending in mind but it would seem out of place if I went straight to the ending and leave out the huge chunk in between. Also, I read that the new airship Sierra was going to appear in the movie. I assumed that the scene where everyone is watching Cloud and Kadaj fight from inside the airship is the Sierra, and not the Highwind. Maybe I am wrong, but I did put the old airship to some use.

Whew, thank you all for sticking with me on this fanfic! If I don't release chapters in time, I hope you will still like to see my version of how I want AC to turn out regarding the Cloud/Tifa relationship even if you had already seen Square's version (which will probably be totally different!). Once again, thank you all for reading!


	8. Chapter VIII

Instinctively, Cloud wrapped his arms protectively over Tifa as soon as he heard the urgent scream. Up ahead, he saw Shadow Creepers heading straight towards them. The bestiaries released a nasty snarl as they leaped into the air, preparing to pummel their claws into the couple. Cloud hovered his body over the female while simultaneously using his blade to deflect the attack. With a thrust, he forced all three creatures to bounce back into a heap of metal. They looked dazed but retaliation flared in their eyes.

You two stay back, I got this one! exclaimed Cid as he rushed to his leader's side. He gripped his spear tightly as he keenly watched the creatures regaining their energy. As soon as they soared through the air again, the pilot stood defensively over his two comrades and raised the tip of his weapon. He let out a low rough snicker as he watched each of the Shadow Creepers reduce to nothing but black energy that dispersed as soon as they rammed themselves into the spear's head.

Cid, are you all right? Tifa asked with concern. She spotted red scratches all over his arms; most of them appeared fresh.

Seeing that their surrounding was safe for the time being, the pilot knelt besides the two and shook his head. I'm fine. These scars don't bother me at all. Look, we don't have much time. It looks as if Bahamut will destroy this entire city if we don't do something soon.

Cloud watched as the summon hovered over the city complex once more. This time, it was raiding another sector. Anger and sorrow overwhelmed him as he grimaced from watching the summon release another energy of fire. More screams filled the air, clogging his ears and making them immune to hear anything but the desperate cries. His whole body shivered. He suddenly felt so mentally weak. He could have stopped Bahamut but because he had ALWAYS been weak, he couldn't do a damn thing to protect the innocent lives that were taken by the moment.

A cold palm against his cheek suddenly brought him back, the screams slowly diminished from his ears. Staring at him was a pair of perplexed dark orbs. Tifa traced the side of his face once more with her hand before she allowed her long fingers to soothingly run down his back. Cloud...your whole body is burning up! What's wrong?Yeah, snap out of it kid. You're scaring me. The pilot blew out a puff of smoke before he helped both of his friends up.

I'm fine. It's just that those screams...and Bahamut...they're making me sick. Groaning, he rubbed his head before changing the subject. Where are the others? Are they OK?

Cid nodded. Yes, they're all on the Sierra. I came to check for you two. We better get going as well. This way.

Cloud and Tifa hurried after the pilot as he let them through a wayward maze of rubble and metals. Neither of them could believe that their beloved city was reduced to almost nothing in matter of minutes. Tifa was relieved that she did not spot any dead bodies sprawling on the ground as she ran pass the heaps. However, she did spot many injured refugees seeking shelter inside destroyed buildings. She momentarily stopped as she watched all the hurt denizens. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to move on.

It will only be worse if we don't stop Bahamut.You're right...

Forcing herself to look away, she continued on. His touch caused her to feel hot all of a sudden. Their rather intimate encounter slowly crawled back from the recess of her mind. Even in the middle of the chaos, she couldn't forget what happened between her and Cloud and she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if Cid did not call out their names. She felt weak partially from her injuries but mostly from her emotions. She was so close to his lips...or perhaps she imagined it. Maybe she was so dazed from the hit that she conjured up the illusion herself. But that couldn't be, could it? She knew she felt his skin against her cheek, his warm breath against her lips.

Shyly, she stole a glance towards him from the corner of her eyes. He was focusing on treading across the arduous path, occasionally clearing the way for them both. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her gaze off of him. For the first time, she was relieved that her long black tresses served as something useful. The long layers of black hair kept the side of her face hidden.

Tifa, is there something wrong?

Or not.

Cloud stopped in his tracks as soon as he caught her eyes staring at him. He brushed back her long hair and was alarmed to find that her face was flushed.

Tifa felt her face burning too although she wasn't quite sure if it was from the exhaustion from running or her emotions flaring once more. She tried to speak but her lips wouldn't even budge. She always felt weak within his presence.

Cloud asked again. This time, his voice was stronger and filled with deep concern. Do you need to lie down and rest? Are you hurt?N-o...I'm fine. Really... she whispered. She bowed her head in embarrassment while moving through the rubble.

Unsatisfied, Cloud gently grabbed her arm and halted her. He walked in front of her and studied her face again. God, she was so beautiful. He wanted nothing to more than to kiss her long black lashes that fanned across her eyes and then trail his way down to her red lips where he would forever seal his love and promise to her.

Cloud...I'm really fine. Just a little tired from running but I'll be OK... Tifa forced a smile as she looked up.

Cloud reached out and held one of her hands. He didn't know why he neglected to do so in the first place. Perhaps he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. He wanted to say something but before he could get a chance to, Cid interrupted.

Hey! You two love birds! Can you hurry it up? We don't have all day!

Tifa wanted to just run and hide after hearing Cid's comment. In fact, she would have done so if they weren't in such a predicament and crisis. She blushed, unsure of what to do or say next. Even though she caught a hint of humor in the pilot's comment, he had created an awkward situation of her and Cloud.

Um...I guess we better get moving. Cloud gave her hand a firm squeeze before leading her through the remnants of the city again. Cid's comment was truly embarrassing and he had no idea how to deal with it since he never had any experience when it came to love. He wasn't sure if he was even capable of loving. The only thing he was capable of doing was bringing pain and distress to those around him. People had to suffer the wrath of evil because of his foolishness and carelessness. Maybe he was brought to this Planet as a cursed existence. He couldn't save Zack, Aeris, or his mother. He had failed to help Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse and only gave Barret more heart ache as a result. He couldn't even count how many times he nearly lost Tifa, and now, the whole Planet is in danger again.

If anyone deserved to die, it would be him.

His friends certainly did not need to be dragged into this ordeal. They were all innocent people sucked into his vortex of misery and because of it, their lives would never be the same. Death will always linger around them, taking their life at the very first opportunity. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it alone to ensure everyone's safety. He would no longer be the selfish puppet that would only take and never give.

He heard loud engines rumbling; the Sierra finally came into view. Cloud stopped for a moment just to observe the beauty of the airship. It held a striking resemblance to the Highwind but the Sierra was definitely larger. It's body was coated with fresh polished metal, unlike the rusty sheath of the Highwind. He saw lines of glass windows adorning the side of the airship, which eventually led to the main wide frame of glass shielding the cockpit. He grinned slightly as Yuffie jumped up and down and waved to him from the height. All of AVALANCHE were OK and he wanted it that way.

His smile suddenly faded as he recalled what happened to the old airship. Cid would be devastated to hear the news of the Highwind.

Cid...about the Highwind... he started.

No prob kid. Vincent already told me everything. I can't say that I'm not disappointed that the Highwind is no longer here but the important thing is that you rescued all the children.Wait, what happened to the Highwind? Tifa asked curiously. She didn't even get a chance to get any details about the rescue mission because of all the turmoil around them.

When we were trying to get to Midgar, Bahamut destroyed it. It's all gone now. Cloud could still hear the children's screams and feel the harsh wind whipping his face as the ship spiraled out of control. He was relieved that the journey did not turn into a complete nightmare. However, it could have been if something had happened to Marlene and Denzel when they dashed off into Midgar by themselves. He even failed at watching kids. How pathetic was he going to get?

Look Tifa. We're all fine now so please don't stress over it... Cloud reassured her when he saw the look of horror on her face.

I...don't know what to say... she admitted.

Say nothing. I did it because I swore to you that I would bring the kids back safely. It's about time that I start keeping my word.

The engines of the ship roared louder as the platform started to shake. Cid opened the door of the Sierra, ushering the two inside. He already spotted one of his pilots starting the ship. It was going to take off within a few minutes. We better get in. It's our only chance of getting to Bahamut._  
_  
Thank you Cloud...for everything you have done and I do believe you will keep your word... The young brunette was sincerely touched by his statement. There was so much more she wanted to tell him but she knew that now was not the time. She saw Cid waiting at the ledge up the steps. He tapped his foot impatiently before finishing the last bit of his cigarette.

Come on. We better get going... she whispered to Cloud. She assumed that the lack of nicotine was really getting to Cid and she didn't want to do anything that would further annoy him. She tugged on his hand that was till holding on to her own, leading him up the stairs with her.

Hmm? What's up? She turned around, surprised to find that Cloud stopped in his tracks. His features held a look of dismay and no matter how hard he was trying to hide it, Tifa could see right pass the facade of normality.

I...promise you will be safe and I won't let you or any of the others die... he solemnly began.

Cloud? What are you saying...? His words were already scaring her and she didn't even know what he was talking about. Thank you for promising that but-

She never got a chance to finish her sentence. Cloud pulled his arm away from the brunette and pushed her into Cid's arms, causing the pilot to tilt over by surprise. Tifa looked back with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

Take care of her Cid.

He roughly slammed his palm onto a button of the side panel and waited for the perfect timing. The seconds that ticked by felt like eternity as he waited for the door to seal the Sierra. It did not take long for Tifa to realize what Cloud was trying to do. She reached out to grab hold on to him but he coldly shoved it aside. It was so painful for him to do so but he couldn't feel attach to her, not now. He couldn't even force himself to turn back to look at her because he knew he would face a pair of beautiful tear stricken eyes if he did. Instead, he kept his gaze locked on the mechanical door. As soon as he saw his slight opening, he jumped through the crack and landed back on the the obliterated city.

He watched as the remainder of the gap was sealed by the door of the Sierra. The airship was already suspended in mid air and it would be futile and deadly for them to jump at such extreme heights. He was glad that Cid was there to prevent Tifa from defying all logic by jumping after him. Cloud knew where her loyalties lied and that only pushed him to finish off Bahamut before Tifa and the others got hurt from fighting the summon.

Please! We have to hurry and find him before he... Tifa sighed in frustration and walked away from the pilots. She had been trying to persuade them to make the ship move faster despite the fact that it was already going at the maximum speed. Her eyes nervously roamed the grounds beneath her through the glass. She saw people running for their lives. There were so many of them that it was almost impossible to tell which one of them was Cloud.

She couldn't believe that he acted so cold and just took off. When was he going to learn that he wasn't alone in anything and that he had friends to support him? She couldn't believe he just left her again after she expressed how much she needed him, how much AVALANCHE needed him.

a light voice emerged behind the brunette.

She turned to see Yuffie offering her a tiny smile. She forced a grin as the younger woman placed a hand on her shoulder. It'll be OK... she encouraged. Hey! We ALL know how strong Cloud is! Remember, he took on Sephiroth so Bahamut should be nothing! Ain't that right Tiff?

Tifa couldn't help but laugh. It was true that their leader took on Sephiroth: the malformed entity of God. She was so scared that she was going to lose him when he fought his enemy, but in the end, he pulled through as the victor. Now, she could only hope that he would make it through another whirlwind of chaos.

She lost track of her breath as the Sierra pulled closer to Bahamut. She felt herself drowning in the shattering symphony of the loud ruckus from the engines and Bahamut's cries that reverberated throughout Midgar. She spotted Barret and Cid in the corner loading up their weapons with fresh ammunition. She silently wondered if the guns could actually deal enough damage to even render Bahamut unconscious. Yuffie could help with her long range weapon as well but even with the ninja's aid, could these three actually defeat Bahamut? As much as she wanted to, there was no way she could fight the summon at such a close range and the rest of the party, save the two gunman and the ninja, were also in the same situation.

Is that Cloud! Yuffie cried in shock.

Tifa instantly turned around and the rest of the members rushed behind her. An iridescent beam streaked pass the windows of the Sierra. Tifa squinted hard, trying to determine if the beam of light had Cloud encased within. As the airship ascended with the streak, Tifa saw the outline of the buster sword through the almost blinding force.

she yelled through the window even though she doubt the blonde could hear her. She tried to get his attention by pounding on the glass with her fists but he seemed oblivious to her callings.

Tifa let out a startled cry as she fell against the hard ground. The entire ship became unblanaced, rattling from side to side as the steam of light was thrust into Bahamut. A gargantuan black shadow blanketed the glass, preventing eyes from seeing pass the windows.

Tifa held her breath, scared to witness the other side once the shadows disband.

-----

Author's Notes: Yay, AC is almost out so that was why I needed to get this chapter out ASAP. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable. I will not go into details about Cloud fighting Bahamut or Kadaj because this is suppose to be Cloud/Tifa so expect the conclusion of this fic soon!


	9. Chapter IX

Tifa had no idea how long she had been holding her breath for. It felt like eternity as she watched the shadows slowly disband form the window only to be replaced by faint smoke. The next thing that occurred was a loud shriek that only Bahamut Sin could vocalize. She let out a deep sigh of relief as she watched the summon constrict its body with pain with Cloud's sword buried deep within its chest. Moments later, the creature's wingspan could no longer support the body.

Get the ship out of the way! Barret commanded instinctively. He already realize that the creature was going to descend to the city below.

Grab on to something, replied Cid as he steered the ship at an increasingly steep angle.

The Sierra thrust under Bahamut's body just in time before the summon monster came crashing down. The momentum of its fall caused the entire airship to rattle violently once more. Cid winced as he felt the ship colliding with the girders of the Midgar City complex. He whispered a few curse words under his breath while regaining the ship's balance.

I don't see Cloud anywhere! Tifa cried worriedly as she dashed to the windows. Her black eyes widened in fear as she searched the vast city for one man. Her heart thundered heavily against her chest as she watched the foundations of the city collapsing under Bahamut's weight. Do you think Cloud got caught under... Yuffie said sharply. We all know how strong Cloud is. Don't even think that Tifa!

Tifa nodded. She shouldn't doubt Cloud's ability. After all, the leader has taken on Sephiroth himself. But what can we do? What if he needs our help. We can't even find him in this mess.We will. I'm going to maneuver the Sierra around the entire city. Just relax, said Cid as he expertly glided the ship smoothly over the Midgar ruins.

She didn't even hear the pilot's words. Her gaze remained fixed at the destroyed city as if she was mesmerized. She watched the citizens below her huddled in corners because of fear and injuries. She did sympathize with them and promised herself she would devote all her time after the catastrophe to help heal them but for now, the only thing on her mind was Cloud. She knew it was selfish to be looking for only one person while the entire city needed AVALANCHE a lot more, but she told herself over and over again that Cloud could not die. Not after what they all have been through.

Tifa backed away from the window in surprise as the bleak stream of sunshine that entered the window was now replaced by a thick black fog. She turned to look at the rest of the AVALANCHE members who also had a look of confusion on their faces.

What's going on? she whispered to herself.

The brunette squinted her eyes to get the clearest vision possible through the thick fog that was slowly building up by the moment. At the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a platinum haired man who resembled someone she no longer wanted to keep in her memories.

He stood tall and proud, hovering over a young blonde who laid limply on the ground before him. The platinum man made a reach for his side, revealing a long thin masamune blade and poised it dangerously over the blonde's chest.

Tifa screamed though the glass window even though she knew he could never hear her.

Vincent demanded.

Tifa pointed to the direction where her leader weakly supported himself on one knee.

Red XIII gasped. How could that be?Through Kadaj and Jenvova... Vincent answered to no one in particular.

Yo, this is $#. Why the hell is Sephiroth here? Yuffie yelled in frustration. Cid and Barret would have been proud for her choice of words if they weren't in such a dire predicament.

Cid. Can you land the ship please? I need to go help him, Tifa said defiantly. It was more of a order than a question.

Tifa. Reconsider. It's too dangerous! Cid argued.

I'm not turning back. He wouldn't just leave one of US stranded like that. I'm going with or without your help! she retorted hotly.

Wait. What about the entire city? If that is indeed Sephiroth, the entire Midgar is in danger! What about the people? And forget about Midgar. The whole word is in a crisis! Cait exclaimed. He hopped over and placed a reassuring hand on Tifa's shoulder. I understand how you feel but...-No you don't! Tifa cried. She shrugged herself away from his touch. Look. I know it it's selfish for me to no care about Midgar while one man is in trouble but it's CLOUD! I...I just...can't think of anything else right now but him. She turned away from the crowd behind her. She didn't want them to see her frustration boiling that was mixed with a rush of salty tears. She quickly brushed away the few that trickled. She couldn't look or be weak now. Cloud needed her. How about this? I'll go help Cloud. You guys can go help the people.Tifa. It's too dangerous to go by yourself! Barret pointed out.

Well I am not going to leave Cloud here at Sephiroth's mercy! She nearly screamed at her friends. She knew Cloud was strong but damnit, he is a mortal after all. She took a moment to breathe and spoke a bit softer this time. Cid...please...let me off. I have to help him... she begged with tears that were at the verge of bursting.

Everyone turned to stare at the pilot.

Ah $. You know I can't stop you girl. We'll be up to help as soon as possible. We still have to stop the other silver haired men.Thank you... Tifa said sincerely. I'll be fine.

Cid lowered the Sierra enough so that the ship perched on the roof of a destroyed building. Tifa hurried to the sliding doors. She turned back once and gave her team a real genuine smile. Don't worry about me.

And with that, she took off.

Do you remember me? Sephiroth mocked the Ex-Soldier before him. His blade never left the outline of his heart. Or have I just merely become a memory to you? You can rest assure that I will never be just a memory, Cloud... the one winged angel hissed.

Cloud angrily narrowed his eyes at his nemesis. What the hell are you doing here Sephiroth?To finish something that I should have done two years ago. This Planet belongs to Mother!

Cloud's eyes instantly became alert as the masamune was raised above his head. He rolled over to his side just in time to miss the blade crashing down. He hastily picked up his own weapon from the ground and blocked a vertical strike from the masamune. Countering, Cloud took advantage of a nearby plank, using it as a springboard to give himself the boost to leap into the air. Snickering, Sephiroth followed suit, defying all laws of gravity and resistance. The one winged angel grinned wickedly as he towered above the Ex-Soldier once more. Cloud blocked just in time as the the deadly masamune blade was lashed out at him once more, this time aiming for the arm.

Sparks exploded into the air from the pressure of the two dangerous weapons colliding. Sephiroth's moves were extremely fast and well executed, which left his opponent defending almost the entire time. Cloud's arms were starting to become limp from the shielding and the wielding of the heavy sword. He winced in shock as Sephiroth rammed himself into his parry, sending him flying through a glass window of an office building.

The mercenary grunted in pain as showers of shards exploded around him. He threw his arms protectively over his head until the rain of glass stopped. Looking up, he was facing his enemy once more. Jumping up, he had no choice but to retreat backwards as the masamune blade relentlessly attempted to strike him in the front. Cloud could feel his exhausted body already wearing down due to his previous battle with Kadaj. However, he forced himself to carry on. Sephiroth's strength was nearly twice as great as Kadaj's and if he let his guard down now, it would all be over.

For you! Sephiroth warned.

A ball of green light formed within his black fist. He waited until he could almost feel the power of materia merging with the Planet's own source of energy. Sensing that it was potent enough, he allowed the ball to be released from his hand. The sphere of green light rapidly bounced from wall to wall, each bounce brought it closer to Cloud who was still preoccupied with warding off the masamune. 

His vision blurred, no longer able to see the black silhouette of the angel as the electricity in the office went out. The entire room went dark, making the green light extremely visible to the eyes. The energy burst across the room like a stream of laser emitted from a prism.

It was too late to block.

A loud cry of agony echoed throughout the room as the force of energy was thrust into Cloud's unguarded flank, knocking the wind out of him. His throat dried as felt himself being tossed out of another set of windows on the other side of the building. No longer able to hold the sword, he dropped his weapon and held on to his arm, which was endlessly gushing with blood.

You're losing it Strife, Sephiroth simply stated.

Beads of swear poured from his head and face as he gasped heavily for breath. His cold Mako eyes held no emotions, only empty blue voids as he wiped away a thin trail of blood at the corner of his lips.

This time when Sephiroth raised his masamune, Cloud knew it was all over. Sephiroth wouldn't be the memory. HE would be the memory. If he could could cry, he would, but it wouldn't be from the physical pain that was caused by the harsh weapon embedded in his right shoulder at the moment. It would be because he knew he was going to die without having his life fulfilled.

The life that he wanted with her.

Everything that he wanted to tell her.

Everything that she wanted and should know.

It would not be fulfilled.

Sephiroth exerted extra force on the hilt of his blade, forcing it to drive deeper into the bloody wound of his victim's shoulder. I should have killed you a long time ago. I guess you will meet your end now. a female voice screamed from the distance.

Although he couldn't budge at all from his current condition, his mind and senses were still as keen as ever. He turned to the source of the voice and spotted a horrified Tifa with a hand over her mouth. He wanted to tell her to leave, to run as fast as she could so no one else would die at the hands of Sephiroth but not a single sound came out when he parted his lips.

_No Tifa...don't come..._

----------------------------------

Author's Notes: I am sure most of you have already watched AC by now and I have to say that it is a great movie EXCEPT it lacked alot of CloTi scenes. The fight scene with Sephiroth here does hold some resemblance to the movie as you can tell but I changed some dialogues and I'm sure you can pretty much guess that Cloud would not be fighting Sephiroth alone in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, the next one will be the final one seeing that there is not much to add anymore. However, I will continue to write more CloTi AC fics in the future so check back!__


	10. Chapter X

Since Cloud could not vocalize his words, he extended an arm, motioning Tifa to run. She did.

Except she ran towards him.

Her heart thundered furiously against her chest as she tried to remember how to breathe. Her arms and legs felt cold and numb. Despite the fact that she was a trained fighter, her assets were no match for her emotions. Fear welled up within her to the point where she couldn't even tell if it was that or the tears that were hindering her eyes from seeing the distance. Perhaps it was better if she was blinded from the real sight of Cloud. She let out a tearful whimper as she witnessed the blood pouring from the mercenary's shoulder. There was just so much. His thick crimson substance of life was being drained from his body each moment he made an attempt to move or speak.

"Cloud---UGH." She let out a cry as her foot unconsciously tripped over a jagged cement. She held out both hands as she fell forward. The rough glass shards from the destroyed windows ripped right through the tender skin of her palms. Her bare legs suffered the same consequence as she came crashing against the ground. She bit her lips hard to suppress the burning spasm that pulsed rapidly against her wounds.

Looking up, she could see Sephiroth shaking his head from side to side in a disapproving manner. His lips curved into a cruel smile as he maliciously continued to force his masamune into the depths of Cloud's shoulder.

Ignoring the pain that was igniting like wild fire, Tifa forced herself up from the ground with great difficulty. Sephiroth, the man who robbed her of her family and home was about to take another person she loved. She'll be damned if she let that happen. Her anger flared, giving her the momentum and strength she didn't know existed within her to push forward.

She felt a brief sense of security as her bloody fingers took hold of Cloud's hand. She released a deep breath, one that she had been kept confined for the past minutes as she felt his hand tighten around her own. Despite his frail condition, he was still alive and that was all Tifa wanted for the moment.

"Cloud..." She gripped on to his hand as if it was the only thing that was supporting his life. Fresh clear tears splashed across her cheeks as she buried her head into chest. She could smell the thick iron scent of blood as the side of her face was pressed against the cold steel blade of the masamune.

She gingerly wiped away the light crimson trickles dripping from the corner of his mouth with her trembling fingers. Her body heaved, her breathing was starting to become abnormal with fear, anger, hatred, and love all boiling inside her. She tried to say something, anything, but she only choked on her own tears as they landed on his wounds. She cursed at herself for letting him fight alone. Deep down, she knew something awful was going to happen and her premonition was indeed correct. Tifa had never felt so useless in her life. There was absolutely nothing she could do but to sit there and watch the only man she had ever loved die before her very eyes. She looked at her hands. They were now tainted with his blood. His death would be on HER hands because she was the one who sent him to the Devil.

"It's my fault Cloud...it's all my fault..." she manage to blurt out in a whisper. Her pink lips throbbed as she gently pressed them against his chin. Would this be the last time that he will feel her kiss? She was overwhelmed with confusion. Suddenly, she regretted being so harsh and unforgiving to him earlier. The realization that Cloud could succumb to death was never present. Tifa always thought that he was invincible...but now she knew it was only her hubris. His dying form in front of her only confirmed that he was a mortal just like her.

"N-nothing...is your fault...Tifa..." Cloud groaned. His usual vibrant Mako eyes were now dull and lifeless, but they were still overflowing with genuine emotions that were only meant for Tifa to see.

Tifa let out a loud cry as she suddenly felt his body buckle against her. She felt the cold blade whiz pass her cheek as the entire weapon was pulled out of Cloud's shoulder. Tifa immediately caught him as he started to fall backwards against the wooden poll that had been maintaining his weight all this time. She cradled his form within her arms as her eyes widened in alarm. The colors were slowly draining from his face and his heart was beating at a slow rhytmic pace.

"I can grant you the wish of dying with Cloud, Tifa. Would you like that?" Sephiroth sneered. He raised a single brow in a challenging manner. The silver haired soldier walked circles around the couple before him. The sight of the two strongest warriors in the world begging for mercy was indeed a satisfying reward. The only thing he needed now was Mother.

"Don't...you...dare...lay a single...hand on her..." Cloud manage to utter between harsh breaths. His gloved hand gripped the hilt of his own sword. He did not care about his life but he did care about Tifa's. Hell. Did she even have a life? No...she was only starting to understand and live through the joys that life could offer. From the moment she was born until two years ago, she had been a slave to the Planet. It only took from from her, but never gave anything in return. Things were finally starting to fall in place for her now and he would die to protect what she has.

"Cloud, don't talk!" Tifa pleaded. More tears cascaded from her eyes as she recalled all the times he tried to protect her. He stood beside her in Nibelheim, Mt. Nibel, Midgar, the world, JENOVA, Sephiroth...through good times and bad. Guilt consumed her as she remembered blaming him for leaving her two years ago. Perhaps it would've been better if he had stayed from from her. She was like a curse that attracted him to every danger possible. Keeping his true identity from him and allowing him to carry out Zack's character was something she could never forgive herself for. She had no idea that a little lie could accumulate to the point where he could've nearly been mentally destroyed. Then again, calling it a little 'lie' was a joke.

She never really did anything to protect him, but there was always the chance to start.

Squeezing his hand one last time, she felt more than prepared to take on Sephiroth. It was as if the contact had channeled some unexplainable energy into her body, enhancing her performance to the point where she was able to defy all laws of physics. Turning around, she leaped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick that was aiming for the One Winged Angel's head.

Laughing, Sephiroth ducked in time. He retreated back a few steps and drew out his masamune. Although the blade was the only object poised between them, Tifa was well aware that the weapon itself was an obstacle just as strong as the wielder himself. She landed both feet back on the earth and before even having a chance to recover from the attack, Sephiroth lashed out his sword. Instantly becoming alert, Tifa threw herself on to the ground where tiny pieces of glass dug into her skin once more. Wincing slightly, she swept her right leg across, ramming it into Sephiroth's shins. The warrior slightly lost his balance from the Waterkick, which brought Tifa just enough time to spring back up and execute a string of quick but powerful punches.

The masamune held hand was flailed to the side, leaving the front of his body exposed to the rapid Beat Rush that was followed by a perfectly executed Somersault, which sent the man tumbling backwards from the force of the impact. Without even wasting a second to breathe, Tifa lunged forward and caught the falling man in mid-air around his neck. Her fingers deeply clawed into his skin, applying more pressure as anger fueled her attacks. She roughly tossed him to the ground and released her grip from his collar. The martial artist suddenly yelped in surprise as Sephiroth's hand latched around her wrist, dragging her down with him. She landed beside him with a thud and watched him bounce right back up to his feet as if the attack had no significant influence over him.

She watched him close his eyes as he whispered incoherent words under his breath. Tifa came to the conclusion that he was summoning magic as the atmosphere around her was being replaced by a thick black mist. The limited light from Midgar was now completely shrouded by the inky fog that consumed the entire city into a maelstrom of darkness. She gulped down a deep breath as she felt her lungs constrict from the black toxin surrounding her. She turned to look at Cloud to make sure he was all right. The blonde was using every bit of energy he had left in his body to gain enough strength to stand. She saw his muscles in his arm tense and flex as he forced himself to pick up his weapon. With each attempt, more blood spilled from his deep gash and that sight horrified Tifa.

Sephiroth's eyes were still closed as he chanted his ancient spell. Forcing herself up once again, Tifa thrust one fist into his chest while holding back the masamune with the other hand. The silver haired warrior's eyes instantly opened when he detected the interference. He gave her a sickening grin as he took both of her arms into his grasp and crushed his fist around her muscles until he felt them tearing inside.

"TIFA!" Cloud yelled in a hoarse voice. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he helplessly watched his enemy slowly killing off the one person who mattered most to him. Damnit, why couldn't he do anything? He relentlessly cursed at himself as he was forced to watch Tifa brutally being injured by the one man who had taken everything from him.

A blinding green light started to form between Sephiroth and the female. The sphere twisted around, absorbing the morbid energy from the black fog until it expanded to the size that was almost equivalent to Tifa's body.

Cloud's body stiffened. He knew that ball of energy all too well since he suffered the consequences of not being able to evade it. His mouth went dry as all the air escaped his throat. Big beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his forehead and riveted through his petrified features. He struggled to break from the invisible chains that grounded him to his post but to no avail. He was forced to shut his eyes from the blinding rays of green light that ripped from the ball with a shattering crescendo, which faded moments later revealing an unconscious brunette lying all too still on the ground.

Cloud did not even bother running towards the female. As soon as the light dispersed, Sephiroth was met by a crushing force that was exerted into his chest, throwing him up into the air. Behind the thick steel blade, he saw furious Mako eyes burning with disgust and torture as small trails of white crystallines flowed freely from pools of tears. Cloud drove the sword deeper within his enemy. Although he was almost enjoying the sense of pleasure that it was bringing him, he was by no means a sadist. Years of experience had taught him to forget and forgive, but as he looked into Sephiroth's blazing green eyes, he no longer saw the Sephiroth that was his friend seven years ago. His thoughts, confusion, and ambition for power has molded him into a monster that could never change back to his original form. If there was one thing Cloud admired about Sephiroth, it was his determination and strength and it was about time Cloud used them to his full advantage.

From his sheath, multiple swords were released as they were haphazardly thrown into the air. He felt the black typhoon ruffle through his hair and eyes as he used the strong wind to propel circles around Sephiroth. He was quite relieved that the maelstrom was aiding him more than it was hindering him as he grabbed each hilt of the swords and hastily sent them piercing into Sephiroth with swift fluid motions.

The One Winged Angel could do nothing as the swords ripped into his body from all angles. His body rattled out of control when he was met with the final blow that entered the core of his heart. It was also the one that ended his entity as God. He knew the Lifestream was being sucked from his body and returning to the Planet as he felt his existence collapsing around him. The black shadows threatening the city slowly retreated into the corners as the original light was restored over Midgar. The feathers from the one black wing protruding from Sephiroth's back perished along with the great God. What was left after the transformation was merely a weakened silver haired man.

Resting his battered body against his sword, Cloud watched as Kadaj lied motionless with his green eyes wide opened.

"Mother..." he muttered under his breath. He was exhausted from the fighting, but he was more emotionally drained from knowing the fact that he did not even meet Mother. 

"Kadaj...let go and you'll meet here there," Cloud replied back gently. He gave his shoulder a small squeeze, urging him to free himself and find peace.

Obeying with a nod, he accepted his death as he allowed the warm energy from the Lifestream to envelope his body. Cloud became mesmerized with the sight. It was almost magical how the shimmering green circled Kadaj's body and lifted him into the air, guiding him to a realm where he would find harmony and more importantly, Mother. Deep down, he knew Aeris would be able to watch over the man who was now coming to accompany her. 

And knowing that made him feel content.

"TIFA!" he suddenly shouted. Turning around, he found the female lying there without a single flinch. Wincing from the pain that was still scorching his body, he rushed over to the brunette and lightly held her in his arms.

Brushing away the river of black locks, he saw that her face was pale and her eyes were tightly shut. Numerous cuts and bruises claimed her body with blood freely flowing from the open gashes. Cloud reached for her hand to see if he could find a pulse, but to his dismay, there were none. He felt his body shake uncontrollably when the thought or fact that Tifa Lockheart was dead entered his mind. He shocked his head, refusing to acknowledge that she was really gone, but her unresponsive state was evidence that that perhaps she had already entered the Lifestream.

Cloud tightly wrapped his arms around her frail form and buried his face against her's, letting his tears freely splash against her cold cheeks. "Please don't leave me Tifa..." he begged. He had never been so worried or frightened in his life. There was nothing he could do to stop the blood from escaping her body and there was nothing he could do to stop the tears from falling. He could care less about his own state of health. His shoulder was still aching with burning flashes, but at this point, he felt numb.

His fingers roughly weaved through her thick long hair as he clutched her against his chest. SHE was his life now. If she really were dead, he had nothing to live for anymore. If her life was robbed so cruelly, he didn't deserve a life at all. He made a reach for the hilt of his sword. He truly wasn't afraid to die if it meant that he would be reunited with Tifa in the Lifestream. He knew she would be waiting for him and knowing that made him feel serene.

His thoughts and actions were suddenly interrupted when he felt drops of cool water splash against his skin. Looking up, he was surprised to find that the city was raining. However, there was something strange about the substance that bounced across his skin. It felt mystical and refreshing at the same time. The single droplets soon exploded into a shower, drenching the entire Midgar.

Cloud saw his skin glow with a faint aura and felt a familiar restoration enter his body. It was the same soothing effect he felt whenever Aeris stood beside him in battle. Could she really be among them now? He watched in awe as the healing rain splashed against Tifa's wounds, closing the cuts and erasing the bruises that blemished her body. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair before restoring the natural colors back to her pale face. Cloud watched with hope as the curative magic brought Tifa back to her original state--the strong, healthy, and beautiful female that he had grown to love over the years.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt her stir within his arms. Her black lashes fanned out when her dark eyes fluttered open, revealing the tiny specs of sparkles of joy within her gaze. She gently placed a hand against his shoulder. "You're not hurt anymore..." she observed. Her rosy lips broke into a bright smile as Cloud threw himself onto the female, almost knocking her over. She gasped in shock before hugging him back tightly. Cloud was the least person she expected to show any form of emotions. In fact, she didn't even know if the man in front of her was the same Cloud when he parted enough so she could see his pearly white grin.

"You're...back..." he choked out in relief. He cupped her face and took a good look at her. She was soaked from head to toe from the rain with her usual neat locks of hair in a total disarray. He tucked a couple of loose strands behind her ear before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Tifa blushed darkly in response. It was the first time Cloud had ever done something so intimate to her. Perhaps he really did change. She gracefully accepted the hand that he offered her. Pulling herself up, her eyes roamed over the city of Midgar from the rooftop with Cloud closely standing behind her. She saw children dancing beneath her, welcoming the rain with pure delight. What fascinated her the most were the tiny lights emitting from their skin. It was almost like some kind of spell had been casted on them. Tifa opened her own palms and found that all her cuts had been healed.

"Is this holy rain?" she asked curiously.

The blonde nodded. "I think so. It looks like this is the only cure for Geostigma."

"You're absolutely right..." Tifa whispered happily. She knew there was only one woman who could've be responsible for this wonder. _Thank you Aeris..._

She leaned her head against Cloud's shoulder while riveting her eyes across the horizon. Seconds later, she heard loud engines bustling above her. The entire cockpit of The Sierra was filled with the remaining AVALANCHE members waving to her and Cloud. She waved back and felt as if she was experiencing a sense of deja vu. They were victorious for the second time since the battle at the Northern Crater. The Planet had been saved again, but the more importantly, they were all alive and well.

It was at that moment when Cloud Strife realized that the Planet had been more than generous to him. Not everyone was fortunate enough to receive a second or a third chance in life, but he did...and he was going to do things right this time.

--Fin

Author's Notes: First of all, I want to thank all the readers who gave me positive support and feedback. Writing this fic was an AMAZING experience for me because I wanted to eject my own version of Advent Children and I'm so glad that you were all fine with it and even liked it better than the actual movie! You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter of Ardent, but I will DEFINITELY be writing more fics in the future based on Advent Children and FFVII. Of course the majority of them would be Cloud/Tifa! Once again, thank you all so much! I wouldn't have gotten the motivation to complete this story if it weren't for you guys. I love you all!


End file.
